Seattle Heights
by HappilyEvrSingl
Summary: Edward leaves Forks after the first day in biology. He embarks on a journey to never fall that weak to a human again. From the outside view, Bella is a thriving, established 25 year old trauma nurse, until she meets the new ER doc; things aren't always as they seem. Vamps and wolves exist.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only this story. The characters and some content belong soley to the awesome Stephenie Meyers.

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm a very ordinary girl who, by moving to the seemingly sleepy town of Forks, entered a very extraordinary world. I never felt like I fit into the world around me until I left my mother behind in Phoenix when I was seventeen to live with my dad, Charlie, the police chief of Forks Washington, population 3000. I soon found out that not all of the 3000 inhabitants of the cloudiest place on earth were exactly human. I was thrown into a world of mythical creatures before I even knew what was happening. I was hunted, I was saved, and then I found out why it was that I never fit into the world I knew before.


	2. Author Update

**Seatle Heights**

Okay, a million apologies are owed, however a divorce and becoming a single mom of 3 kinda took a lot out of the last 2 years of my life. I am going to give a really big effort towards picking this story back up, as well as editing previous chapters. Please, please, please bear with me as I'm not too sure how well I'm going to do getting back into Bella/Edward as I've become a mildly obsessed fan of Jasper…Perhaps a few glasses of wine by candle light are in order for Edward and I to rekindle what we once had. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next couple days. Thanks for the PM's of support from you lovelies.


	3. Chapter 1 Edit

**Okay, so here is the first of the edits. I decided that the best way to get reaquainted with the characters and finish this story would be to edit what I had already written. If you've already read the first 5 chapters that I had previously posted I'd recommend re-reading just because I think I made it make more sense, as well as fixing a lot of the spelling and grammatical errors that were driving me crazy. So grab a glass of vino if you wish to join me on the new and improved version of Seattle Heights.**

***I own none of the characters or content borrowed from Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 1 Edit

Another day at Seattle Heights Medical Center ER. It's almost hard to imagine how I got to this point. I have to laugh when I think of the days that the very sight of blood, let alone the smell of it, would make me pass out. Ha! From that awkward, klutzy, timid little girl came the third shift charge nurse at a major trauma center.

To say that I am headed for another routine shift would be a mockery. There is nothing routine in the slightest about the horrors that people find to inflict on their bodies; constantly testing the limits of what the human body can live through. Aside from this I would also be acquiring a new resident this shift that would be my primary responsibility until he can seem to function without killing my patients or disturbing the perfect balance of control and chaos that I maintain in my ER.

I suppose I think of them as adopted children, they can certainly be a challenge, however given the proper guidance, and fear of the balance, can become quite an asset to the ER. It's a good thing that our department heads have all spent many years in the trenches and require that our interns, resident's, and attendings spend no less than one month with the charge nurses that they will be working with before setting them loose. You want them to feel welcome, but also they must learn the rules and respect that keep this hospital so successful at saving lives.

As I approached my station taking in the atmosphere, the euphoria of what I do took over. I noticed the new second shift nurse that I met last week biting her lip and staring at the clock watching the countdown till her reprieve.

"Hey Chris, you ready to get home to those kids or what?" Poor kid about jumped out of her skin at being "caught" wasting precious end of shift time, though I really don't care, as long as my ER maintains it's balance.

"Um, yeah..w well, you know how it is…" she trailed off, obviously remembering that someone told her that 'Bella is the spinster of the hospital, 25, perfect job, perfect house, perfect everything, except she doesn't date or really have a life outside of the ER", I've heard the gossip mill views plenty. "Riiiight…." I drawled out.

Yep, that's me, although the dating part isn't entirely accurate. I've never ruled out dating, but I don't do doctors, nurses, or any other hospital staff and that kinda knocks my options, as I spend more time in this ER than I do at my own home, so not much time for socializing, dinners, and movies.

"So…..where is my newbie? You guys better not have stuffed him in the locker or sent him on some wild goose chase for non-existent exotic coffee yet." I chuckled remembering some of the more memorable times we've had with these new bright young docs.

Then I noticed the tell-tale sign that this was not going to be easy. The dreamy eyes, and every single one of my female nurses, two interns, and one quite flamboyant male nurse were all sporting varying shades of scarlet toned cheeks. "shit" I mumbled. Why do we have to get good looking docs on third? Don't they have important attractive young doctor things to do at night? Why, always it seemed one was sent to test the balance of my staff and our ability to function while cleaning up the damages of humanity?

"Okay, what's his name and where is he"? Might as well get this started.

One very blushing Jessica pointed me to Trauma 1 and managed to squeak the name "Dr. Edward Cullen."

I came close to faltering when I heard the name. Surly Cullen isn't that common of a name, and I wasn't placing the name Edward with any of the Cullens that I knew of from high school, besides there's only one of that kind that could handle the trials of a hospital and it can't possibly be time for him to resurface as his son.

_Suck it up Bella, it's just a last name, we're not in Forks anymore and you have a whole pack of protectors at home ready to pounce if you ever need them. Certainly there are more than one family of Cullens in the world._

I snapped out of my thoughts and headed to Trauma 1 to retain my new shadow.

I entered the Trauma room already beginning my dissertation on order, balance, shift romances and not distracting my staff in anyway, especially entertaining their crimson cheeks as anything but a reaction to the temperature and the lighting…and then he turned around and shattered my carefully constructed resolve reguarding the name Cullen.

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit. I sucked in my breath for a minute as my brain quickly registered all the signs and the fact that this is real.

_Why me? Why me? Why did this bloodsucker in front of me have to choose my hospital to play human in? There are thousands of hospitals in the world that don't have charge nurses that knows about vampires and werewolves, why my hospital? Shit! I need to get a grip before he sees the knowing in my eyes. I hope those topaz eyes are telling the truth._

Straightening my back and narrowing my eyes, okay I'm composed. "So , welcome to Seattle Heights…..my name is Bella Swan, I'm the third shift charge nurse. I'll be showing you the ropes." Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Damnit, did my eyes give it away already? Why are his eyes smoldering onyx now? Why isn't he pretending to breathe anymore? Why is he gripping the counter like he's afraid of me? Stupid intoxicating scented blood. _

I straightened and collected myself again, jutted my chin, and turned on my heels. Better if we continue our unfortunate shadowing where there are witnesses. There's no way I'm going to be alone with a bloodsucker, even if the eyes say he doesn't drink human blood.

I checked over my shoulder to see if he was following, but he wasn't. He looked like he was genuinely scared of me. I couldn't help but wonder, would a bloodsucker be afraid of a human? I ducked into the break room as I felt the flashbacks start. The images of my past dangers flashing vividly.

I moved to Forks Washington, population 3,000, when I was 17. That was when the world I thought I lived in changed, turned upside down and inside out. First the group of strangely beautiful 'siblings' at my school that I was so intrigued by, then my best friend turned into the mythical creature of his tribe legends. Then I was hunted by a vampire for no reason other than his lack of ability to entertain himself in his immortality with anything else, and then another, and yet another. The second vampire told me about the 'irresistible smell of my blood, better than other humans', that was right before the wolves tore him to pieces. The last vampire to attempt to turn me into lunch was the mate of the first psychotic vamp. I'm the human that led to his death, so therefore in vamp world this means I had to die? Vampires should never make new vampires out of gingers! I'm pretty sure she one-upped her mate in the psycho status. I left Forks as soon as I graduated. Because of my strange magnetism for danger and all things supernatural I was accompanied to college by my very own pack of six werewolves.

I was snapped out of my trance of flashbacks by the sound of the break room door opening and closing quickly. Staring at me, alone, in the room with a very cocky look on his face only slightly marred by the still freighted and tortured eyes, was my new resident bloodsucker.

Clearing his throat, but still not pretending to breathe he spoke with that sickeningly irresistible tone that they all have. "Um….e-excuse mme, Bella, a-are you okay? You look like you've seen a very terrifying ghost." With some quiet humor in his voice that I certainly noticed at the end.

I just continued to stare, unable to make my brain control my voice at that point. I tried to remind myself not to let him lock into my eyes, don't move to stir my scent, narrow my eyes so he can't see my fear.

Once I finally felt composed again it was time to decide whether I should let him know that I know, or make-up some excuse about him looking like someone from my past. I decided to take his lead of nonchalance and go with the second option.

"No, I'm sorry I was so rude, you….you just reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago." Successfully removing the fear from my voice that time. Score 1 for the human.

Now he was narrowing his eyes at me. "Well, I'm terribly sorry I freighted you Bella. I'm sure there is another nurse that would be willing to show me around if it's too much." Again that sickly seductive tone, but now laced with arrogance and compassion at the same time.

_No way am I going to subject one of my staff to this creature before I make things very clear about the way things are going to run here; especially now!_

"No really, I do apologize, I really don't know why that happened. Please, let's start over." Straightening my posture again and reaching my hand out, "Hi, pleasure to meet you, and welcome to Seattle Heights, I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen, I'm thrilled to be here." Reaching and meeting me in the middle to shake my hand.

Then it happened, for the first time his eyes locked me in. I was ready for the hard, icy hand shake, but I was not ready for the current of hot electricity that seemed to lock my hand in his grasp. I couldn't move if I wanted too. I was completely frozen, with my hand in the hand of the ultimate preditor, and I couldn't move. I didn't remember the others having this ability.

Finally the "spell" lifted. We both shook our heads and took in a gulp of air as we broke the hold.

I buzzed past him, careful not to touch him as I sped out of the break room. I knew he was following this time.

I blocked out the incident, storing it away for the very soon to be had call I would be making to Carlisle Cullen, and put my best charge nurse face and voice on as I started the tour of the ER. This is my sanctuary and I'd be damned if some leech playing human is going to waltz in here and chase me from my hospital. Carlisle is one of the most remarkable doctors I've ever known, but he was going to have some major expaining to do.

He followed behind, asking a few questions as I continued to show him where everything is and introducing him to staff as I went, we both avoided contact and eyes.

As we were reaching the trauma rooms I suddenly started feeling smug again as an idea hit me that would certainly make the bloodsucker squirm.

"Please take time to make yourself familiar with the trauma rooms. We have a flawless trauma team in this ER. There is no room for distractions. We have a reputation to uphold in this hospital. Do not encourage the oogling of my female staff, and when these trauma rooms are occupied I cannot afford for you to be anywhere else….." Gathering my composure for the last part of my speech, "no matter what goes on outside of these doors, I don't care if bombs are exploding or if vampires and werewolves are battling in the halls, only the trauma on this bed matters." Ha I did it, I sent out the first warning, and judging by his face he got it.


	4. Chapter 2 Edit

***I own none of the characters or content borrowed from Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 2 Edit

EPOV

I came into this hospital so confident. This isn't my first rotation, and the bloodlust I used to have is almost as diminished as Carlisle's. I met some of the nurses and other doctors while I waited for my nurse preceptor to arrive. I have an imense amount of respect for the policy this hospital uses to keep new doctors from taking their support staff for granted. There was the typical oogling by the female nurses, and even one of the male nurses, but I learned to ignore the lustful thoughts of humans long ago. I excused myself from the nurses station to familiarize myself with the trauma rooms, where I would be spending most of my time here. I went through cataloging the location of everything carefully, and then I smelled it, her!

I halted my breathing as I turned to see the walking, talking aroma that has nearly destroyed me once before. In all of her wonderous, tortorus glory stood my own personal hell…in scrubs and a ponytail.

Her dissertation on ER staff romances being forbidden halted. I'm not sure if she recognized me from that almost fatal day in biology eight years ago, but before she narrowed her eyes at me there was the look in her eyes that told me she knows everything. I stood speechless through her quick introduction, and then she was gone. I did the only thing I could at the moment, I grabbed my cell phone.

"Carlisle, she's here, she's here and she's my nurse preceptor!"

As Carlisle cleared his throat and didn't imediately respond it dawned on me, he already knew this, he's worked with Bella.

"Listen Edward, you can't avoid this forever, what if she ever ended up as one of your patient's? You've got to cross this last hurdle before you can be sure that you are under enough control to practice medicine."

I knew his words were right, and I have practiced to fight the bloodlust for years. I couldn't let it all be destroyed by this human girl. I explained to Carlisle our interaction so far.

"Okay good Edward, it sounds like the bloodlust was much more controlled this time. Alice never even got a vision of you killing her. So follow after her and conquer this. Bella is the best charge nurse I've ever worked with, she's highly intelligent and I've never watched a trauma situation unfold with the atmosphere of discipline that Bella demands." I've never in over 100 years heard my father speak so passionately about a human. "Edward, I know it's going to be difficult at first, but the bloodlust isn't the only reason I wanted you to learn from her. Bella will teach you the fine dance that takes place in her trauma rooms. I've never been so captured by the ability of a human to control and influence the atmosphere around her." If I didn't know how in love Carlisle and Esme are I would be tempted to think my father was in love with this human. "Edward go find her before she gets suspicious. You can do this. Alice will be watching, but I'm going to warn you that Bella frequently disappears from Alice."

"Um, thank you I suppose." I hung up as I began down the hall following that incredible fragrance.

I found Bella almost in a trance in a break room. God, how I wish I could hear this girls thoughts. I held my breath, still not trusting my bloodlust for this girl.

She snapped up as I closed the door. Narrowing her eyes at me, but never allowing me to capture her eyes. Still with that knowing look in her eyes I was waiting for her to tell me that she remembered me from the biology class, the first and last time that I saw her and almost killed her. I decided that confidently confused was probably the best approach, my words only seemed to make her more angry. I waited for the screaming.

Instead she surprised me by apologizing for her reaction and beginning our introduction again. She reached her hand out for a handshake, so I played into pretending this was our first introduction and met her in the middle of the room. As I took her hand, expecting the usual reaction to my icy grasp, she met my eyes. It wasn't fear that I saw though, I don't know what the multitude of emotions in her eyes were. However as a burning current passed between our hands I'm pretty sure she saw the same unrecognized multitude of emotions in my eyes. I've never felt so powerless and frozen in my extensive lifetime. Then we both broke it and as would be expected she gasped, but this left my unnecessary lungs demanding air as well. Bella flew past me at an almost inhuman speed and started her rambling and pointing things out, never looking back to make sure I was following.

I asked questions as I thought were necessary and greeted the people she introduced me to, cataloging everything in my brain, but my attention still on the enigma of a girl with her back to me. That glorious long brown hair, her tiny figure that has only become more perfectly curved from the 17 year old girl from Forks that I last saw. I found myself wondering what she did after I left Forks on her first day of school. No ring on her finger, but that's not unusual for the nurses to not wear jewlery to work. Her figure didn't hint the signs of childbearing. God, the scent has only gotten richer. I started breathing again, taking deep gulps of the intoxicating fire that was incinerating every cell of my body. It dawned on me at some point that there was no longer a pool of venom, just the burn and the desire to continue my hellish inferno.

Then she threw the curve ball. As she was giving me the speech on avoiding distractions and laying down the laws of _her_ trauma room she said "no matter what goes on outside of these doors, if bombs are exploding, if vampires and werewolves are battling in the halls, only the trauma on this bed matters."

Why would she use that analogy? Humans do not often acknowledge the existence of my kind, and I have never heard a human throw out anything about vampires and werewolves battling. Then I saw the look in her eyes, challenging me to question her. I know that Bella went to school with my brothers and sisters, but they didn't interact with her, I've never heard any of them think of her since that first day. This girl is going to kill me with her words alone. What is Carlisle trying to do to me? She can't know. Humans do not survive interactions between vampires and werewolves. Maybe she reads a lot of fiction.

BPOV

The rest of the shift continued with me avoiding the gaze of Edward Cullen and maintaining my professionalism. Thank God it was a quiet first night. Only a couple of frequent flyers. Elderly hypoglycemics and falls at home brought in by ambulance. It was a good thing, because half of my brain was concentrating on getting home alive to warn the pack that I had found yet another vampire.

The boys would surly be harassing me about this for the next few years, relentlessly. Everyone loves to tease Bella about being the danger magnet and keeping the werewolves in business.

Edward was keeping his safe distance and keeping the professional façade as well, but I know my warning hit him hard. He diligently kept up with my instructions. Not that it would be hard for him, having the photographic and perfect memory of a vampire. If he is anything like Carlisle Cullen I have no doubts about his abilities as a doctor. I still get crap from the wolves about my preference for that particular vampire. I've never seen that amount of passion for humanity in a human. It's hard for me to even place him as a vampire. I won't be letting my guard down with this one though. Cullen or not I won't be forgetting the black hunger in his eyes that I saw first in the trauma room.

I wondered if he was a newer vampire. He certainly didn't go to Forks High with the others of the Cullen coven. I still find a weird humor in these vampires that play human.

Ah, finally 7a.m. I need to get out of this hospital. I commended vamp boy on his first shift, warning him that nights like tonight are not standard for this hospital. I said goodbye to my staff, still oogling over the new doctor. God, if only they knew a date with him would only end in a meal for him, and them being the main course.

As I drove home to my secluded house on the outskirts of Seattle I reflected on the night. My reflections were cut short by the five gorgeous bronze boys wrestling in the front yard. I love these boys. Although they all stand at about 7ft and are ripped with muscles that would put a body builder to shame, these are my boys, stuck in adolescence because of the presence of bloodsuckers. They have protected me from the three vampires that have tried to kill me and decided to follow me to Seattle just in case. At least they all got college educations that they wouldn't have gotten if they stayed on the reservation.

As I turned off my ignition my knight in shiny fur came bounding out the door to my car. Jacob Black, the alpha of this pack of unruly teenagers, and my best friend. I jumped out of the car to meet Jake like every day.

As soon as I hit the ground I was surrounded by furious snarling boys smelling the air around me.

_Shit, I should have called on my way home to tell them about the new doctor. I completely forgot that they would smell him._

"Jake, guys, it's okay. There's a new doc in the ER, he's a Cullen. " I tried uselessly to calm them.

"Geez Bells you smell, what were you doin', snuggling with the Cullen?" Leave it to Seth.

I knew they weren't happy to hear the name Cullen, but they all know that the Cullen coven keep to a different diet of animal blood than other vampires, who kill humans.

"Knock it off guys, not much I can do about it. He's the new resident that I'm precepting for the next month."I warned. "I'll start showering and changing before I leave the hospital. It's not like I can just go to the board of directors and demand they remove him because he's a vampire".

Still avoiding the very angry and seething look from one Jacob Black. "Come on ya muts I'll shower and make breakfast." Food is the way to the werewolves' heart.

After I showered and filled the table with eggs, sausage, and toast I was ready for my sleep.

Just as I was laying down I heard the knock that I was dreading. "Come in Jake."

He already had that troubled look. "Hey Bells…you know I don't like this. We can't protect you at the hospital. All he would have to do is take you into a room alone and it would be over."

"Jake, come on, you know I don't like it either. Remember it's me, the girl that was hunted by bloodsuckers, not once but three times." I really couldn't foget that. "But, he is a Cullen and I did go to school with five of them. He has the same eye color as them, so I'm pretty sure he has the same diet."

"What's his name Bella?" Jake asked, almost regretfully.

"Edward Cullen, I don't remember him from high school." Hoping maybe Jake knew something I didn't.

"No Bella he left Forks right after you moved there, he was there when the treaty was signed by my great-grandfather." Jake said, still with the disgust on his face over having to deal with vampires in my life again.

"Just be careful Bells, I want you to call and check in at least every two hours when you're working." Jake sighed.

"Jake, you know I'll be as careful as I can. I'll watch for the changes in his eyes and don't worry I won't make eye contact." Trying to soothe Jake and myself at this point.

"Get some sleep Bells, we're going to start regular patrols again with a new leech in town."

This actually did make me feel better. "Thanks Jake, I would have been vampire food long ago without a best friend like you."

"Bella, this isn't something to joke about, and you know one of you are going to have to leave. We don't know how that whole thing you have works."

This wasn't something I was ready to start dealing with at all!

Jake kissed my forehead before going out to meet with the pack and letting me sleep.

I knew the dreams would start again as soon as I closed my eyes, but I couldn't avoid sleep with a twelve hour shift looming.

I woke up to my alarm clock in a cold sweat. The last dream seemed more like a flashback. I was in biology class at Forks High staring at my table, feeling very uncomfortable, as I glanced over my shoulder there were those hungry onyx eyes boring into me. Jessica's voice from our cafeteria discussion was in my head telling me "That's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous of course, but he doesn't date, so don't get your hopes up."

All I could see was that hate filled face that I suddenly remembered from my first day at Forks High.

_How did I not recognize him before? It's not like vampires change or get older or anything. I must have blocked that out. Man was I scared and very relieved when Edward Cullen never returned after that day._

I jumped into a cold shower to bring myself back to the present and try to get ahold of myself. I pondered calling off and using the sick time that I've never used in the five years that I've worked at Seattle Heights. I'd have to go eventually though. No way was I being chased from my ER by a vampire. I should tell Jake about my memory of Edward from biology, but Jake would dismantle my car and never let me go to work if I told him about the hungry look that I've seen three other times in my life that nearly ended in me being mauled. Maybe I should call Carlisle Cullen and remind him of the treaty and warn him that I live with a pack of wolves. No, I don't want to tarnish the professional relationship with that amazing doctor. He actually wrote the recommendation for my promotion to senior charge nurse. I will just have to confront Edward Cullen and let him know that I'm not the fragile, frightened, klutzy 17 year old girl from Forks anymore. I am protected by six of his mortal enemies and they have killed vampires before for me and they certainly won't hesitate to do it again, in fact they'd probably have a wrestling match to decide who got to light the match.

Feeling better after I collected my thoughts I hurried into my scrubs, dried my hair and threw it into a ponytail and headed for the front door. Before I could escape I was intercepted by a bear hug from Jake. I squirmed and wiggled until he finally put me down, ruffling my ponytail. "You're silly Jake. Why don't you guys hit the town tonight and find some girls to drive crazy. You guys are never going to imprint spending all of your time worrying about me." I complained.

"Awe, yeah right Bells, like we could ever find girls to compare to you. Face it you're just going to have to marry all of us." Embry chimed in from the dining room table.

"Yeah besides Bella it wouldn't be fair, remember the last poor guy that you brought home to meet us". As laughter ripped through the house I remembered the only date that I ever dared bring home to meet my 'roommates'. The poor guy pissed himself when Quil shook his hand.

"Be careful Bells and don't forget to check in every two hours." Jake was back to looking fierce again.

I gave Jake a quick peck and teased "Yes father, and I won't stay out past curfew." And headed for my car.

Jake and I had a brief romance before he started phasing. After I figured out what he had become and the pack adopted me it was agreed by all of us that it wasn't a good idea for Jake and I to continue. There were the obvious concerns that Jake could hurt me, but even more the likeliness that Jake will imprint someday. We have found ourselves in a few situations, but we've kept ourselves from getting romantically attached. Jake is the only guy I've ever been intimate with, but we tried to avoid those situations. Sometimes I wonder if any 'human' male would ever even have a chance with me. It's not like they could ever compare to the way that Jake can take possession of my body. I'm perfectly happy to continue our strange relationship until Jake finds his imprint though. Under normal circumstances I shouldn't even know about the pack, or the bloodsuckers for that matter. But because I grew up with Jake and I made the connection to what was going on with Jake and the 'old legends', and then I was hunted by the leeches, there really wasn't any hiding it from me. I was very careful in high school to not let on to the Cullens that I knew of their real identities, that would have caused a war between them and the wolves, since I'm a pale face and the treaty forbids the wolves from exposing the 'cold ones'.

I'm pretty certain I'm going to have to tell Edward Cullen about my experience with his kind to protect the treaty.

I arrived at work a little early hoping to catch the new doc so that I can lay out the foundation of the way things are. I realized that I don't know what he drives, so scanning the parking lot was out. I parked my car and headed for the ER and then he was there. Standing against a shiny silver Volvo, arms crossed across his gorgeously muscled chest in all of his tall, bronze haired, liquid topaz eyed glory.

_Where the hell did that come from Bella Swan? He's a vampire for crying out loud! And he's staring at you._

Just then my cell phone chirped in breaking me from my revelry over the alabaster god.

Jake. "Yeah Jake, I made it to the hospital, I'm headed in now. Don't worry so much, I'll call you later." I clicked the phone off before Jake could say anything back about bloodsuckers, I knew Edward would hear it and for some reason I didn't want that to happen.

Edward approached me, trying to catch my eyes. Even in my confused state I could still remember to avoid that. "Hey Bella, good to see you again, so another shift begins." Edward sang as he continued to close the distance between us.

Just then the wind blew toward him, and I watched him jump back with a million shades of fear, anger, hostility, and then confusion crossing his face. I thought he was going to crouch and pounce on me…I froze. He pulled himself up, scrunching his nose, and continued to me, looking very guarded and looking around criticizing every detail of our surroundings. I remained frozen in my place, very careful not to stir my scent in the air.

Edward came very, very close to me, he grabbed under my elbow and bent down and smelled my hair. My whole world began flashing before my eyes as I closed them and waited for the attack, the only thing I could do to protect myself was control my breathing and my heart rate. I learned to control my heart rate after the second vampire attack that I went through. That vampire was very educational to me before the wolves tore him to pieces. He told me about my scent, he told me what it did to him. He told me about the increase of the effect when my heart accelerated. Sometimes I still wonder if that vampire was going to kill me or kiss me. He was almost prolaiming his love for me when the wolves found us.

Edward gently shook my arm and told me to get in his car immediately. I just did what I was told as he led me to his car. He opened the door and gently helped me in with his icy hand on my arm. He was in the driver's seat at vampire speed at this point.

I kept my stare on the dashboard trying to comprehend what was going on and how I was going to get out of my fourth vampire attack. Edward was staring at me. He just sat there breathing and staring at me.

Finally, I knew it was time to play my ace. "Look, I know what you are. I know that you live on animals and not humans. I went to school with your coven, and I have a good professional relationship with Carlisle. You don't want to do this. I know your secrecy is important. I know how I smell to you, but you don't want to kill me, TRUST ME." And then I turned and meet his gaze as he sucked in a breath.

EPOV

I went home completely perplexed by the creature that I had spent the last twelve hours with. I didn't want to kill her anymore like the last time that I saw her. That both thrilled and confused me. I couldn't wait until the next shift and began counting down the seconds until I would get to be enraptured by her smell and her captivating voice again. This scared me. What was it with this strange human woman, whose thoughts I can't read that has me feeling things that I can't identify?

I walked into the house to be met by my whole family looking to me as if I held the secrets of the universe.

"Soooo, how'd it go with Bella today?" Alice sang to me, now bouncing up and down like a tiny jackhammer.

Carlisle stood there grinning from ear to ear with full knowledge of the powers of Bella.

Esme just looked genuinely curious.

"I don't like it, I don't like Edward being around that girl again."Rosalie seethed aggravation.

_Don't worry about her bro, you know Rose and anything that takes the attention off of her._Emmet thought.

Jasper stood there looking as perplexed as I felt as he tried to make sense of the emotions I was no doubt suffocating him with.

"Well, I don't understand a lot." I stammered out eventually. "Carlisle I would like to speak in your office please."

_Certainly you would Edward, let's go, I really do want to hear your impressions of Bella. She has fascinated me on many occasions, but nothing to do with her blood._

As I closed the door to Carlisle's office the weight of the past 13 hours started to come down hard and crumble as I recanted to Carlisle everything that Bella did and said during our shift together.

"I see." Was all he said.

"Carlisle, she looks at me like she knows, like she knows who and what I am, and then she narrows her eyes at me to tell me that she isn't afraid of me. " and then I reminded him of the comment that she made about vampires and werewolves.

"Edward, I want you to spend as much time with Bella as you can. It's very odd for a human to act this way. Bella has always seemed very perceptive, but she has never made me wonder if she knew of our existence." _This could be very dangerous for her and for us if she does know. I don't want to raise suspicions with a hasty exit though. Alice hasn't seen a vision since she left the hospital, almost like she selectively blocks Alice like she blocks her thoughts from you._

I went to my room to think, and tried to block the questions from the rest of my family. I can't answer my own questions about this strange woman and I certainly couldn't deal with the questions they were raising as well.

I decided to get to the hospital early to watch Bella arrive. I was concerned about Alice not being able to see her. I fought off finding her address to ensure her safety. Carlisle had to be right about her blocking ability.

I watched her pull into the parking garage, chewing on her bottom lip and serveying the area as she parked her car. Bella gracefully exited her car, and for what I remembered of the girl from Forks this gave me a chuckle. The one day that I saw her through the eyes of the Forks High population she was very clumsy and awkward. This woman was confident, graceful, and quite comfortable with herself.

I was so caught up with watching her I forgot to hold my breath as the wind blew towards me through the tunnel of the parking garage.

As I caught the offending scent that I hadn't smelled in decades wift into my senses, mixed with Bella's bouquet, I was caught in my instincts. I wanted to crouch. I was so confused by this mix of scents coming off of Bella_. How could she smell like werewolf_?

I righted myself as much as I could and tried to gently grab Bella's arm as I confirmed that that offensive odor was really coming from her. I knew we had to have a conversation and it was not to be had in the open. I escorted her frozen body to my car and forgetting all I raced into the driver seat of my car. I stared at Bella, as Bella stared frozen at the dashboard. Finally, she turned and met my eyes and she let me have it.

I sat unable to move as Bella explained that she knew what I am, what her blood was doing to me, and then warning me not to kill her.

How could I have ever wanted to kill this woman? How in the hell does she know all of this?

"Bella, why do you smell like wet dog?" I finally blurted out with all intellect and couth forgotten.

Bella began to laugh without abandon. She's laughing at me? Perhaps she doesn't realize what I'm asking her.

Bella finally stopped laughing and turned to me, narrowing her eyes again and jutting out her chin and then she threw out a curve ball that I never expected. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I live with six werewolves?" as she batted her gorgeous eyelashes at me I was completely at a loss for words, and yet again left frozen in place by Bella Swan, human.

BPOV

If I could have taken a picture of Edwards face as l began laughing hysterically when he asked me why I smelled like wet dog. Oh my goodness! I threw all that at him, letting him know that I know of his existence, thinking he wanted to kill me. Then he asked that and suddenly I was reminded of Jake's unusual bear hug and playing with my hair before I left for work.

That little shit of a mutt knew exactly what he was doing, and I couldn't contain the laughter. Edward was finding none it funny, and that just made me laugh harder. So I looked at him as composed as I could and retorted. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I live with six werewolves?" and then I took a page out of the female behavior dictionary and feigned innocence.

Edward just continued staring at me. I swear if a vampire had a heart, I may have had to resucitate him at that moment. I think he even turned a couple of shades paler. Score again for the human!

I looked at the clock in his car and noticed that it was ten till seven. "Come on Edward, we have a shift starting in ten minutes." And with that and my new confidence with the situation I let myself out of the vampire's Volvo and started for the entrance. It did not miss my attention that it took him several moments to collect himself and catch up to me.

Edward made his way to my side, still speechless, and still staring at me in bewilderment.

I can't even imagine what the rest of the staff were thinking watching this unusual exchange. Perhaps they decided that he was very interested in learning from me. No one said anything. No one followed me to the bathroom to ask about his behavior. Luckily this was not a slow night. We got an 8 passenger MVA, and then no sooner were the trauma rooms cleared, when some woman caught her husband with another woman and decided to shoot him, with excellent precision between the legs. Between all of the traumas I didn't have to pick up any triage patients. Edward kept up rather well, and I was impressed by his abilities as a physician. He did not hesitate when the traumas came through. The blood didn't appear to affect him. I never saw his eyes change to the hungry onyx color once, and I'm sure he knew I was watching for it at that point.

I remembered to check in with Jake, but I didn't tell him about my conversation with Edward.

As I was finishing up the last of my charting and reporting off to Nancy, the day shift charge nurse, I was tired as well as exhilarated by the kind of night I live for in the ER. Not that I enjoy the pain of others or the tragedies that are become routine for many, I just like putting them back together. I live for the chance to coordinate my staff in the trauma room and watch the disciplined tango that happens when everyone is in synch. I always spend the last minutes of my shift reflecting and looking for areas of improvement. I was feeling very satisfied by the way that Edward seemed to handle synching with my team. Then I was interrupted from my reflections again.

"Excuse me, Bella, do you think that we could talk after we leave this morning?" he had bent down and whispered in my ear.

I sat for a moment slightly stunned, somewhat aroused by the way my name sounded as he whispered it, and somewhat, but not nearly as much as is warranted, alerted by the proximity of his razor sharp teeth to my neck. Definitely not as alarmed as I should have been.

Then I felt like the clumsy, awkward 17 year old Bella again as I began struggling for my voice. "U-Um, I-I, okay"? Seriously Bella? Get it together, now!

"Great, I'll meet you at my car." He soothed into my ear again.

_Oh Bella, what have you done now? Danger magnet, danger magnet! Jake is not going to like this one bit. This is going to bring much more than some teasing from the pack. They are going to be furious if they find out that you so much as entertained getting into a vehicle alone with a bloodsucker._

My thoughts continued to spiral after I had showered, changed and was making my way to the one place I knew I shouldn't be going. Part of my brain was pulling me away, but everything else was pulling me right to the incredible looking vampire leaning against the shiny silver Volvo.

He opened the door for me again, and braced my arm carefully as I slid into the last place I should be going.

Neither of us said a word as he drove out of the parking lot. I again kept my focus on the dash board. Edward again divided his focus between me and the road. Stupid vampires and their stellar reflexes.

I noticed we were leaving the metro area and started to get nervous when Edward pulled into a small restaurant that didn't appear to have any other patrons at the time. _At least there are some witnesses._I thought as I let out a sigh of relief.

Edward was at my door opening it before I could even reach for the handle. I felt a shiver go down my back as hot electricity came through my shirt and reached my back. And then it was gone.

We sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant and gave our orders to the sweet looking woman who would be our server. Edward squirmed a little when she asked him what he would have to eat. I gave him a knowing look to remind him that he didn't have to pretend for me.

I broke the silence by telling Edward about Jake, and how I found out about the werewolves. I waited as he took it all in. Finally after he seemed to accept it, he asked the inevitable "How do you know so much about my kind?"

I took a deep breath; I knew it was actually going to be a relief to tell someone about my run in with the three vampires that tried to kill me.

"I went for a hike, my first weekend in Forks.." I decided to left out the fact that it was his odd behavior that sent me hiking to think, as I hadn't even remembered that before my dream last night. "I came into a clearing and was approached by a vicious looking crimson eyed vampire with sandy blonde hair and tattered clothing. He told me that he had been hunting me ever since I had lived in Phoenix with my mother. He told me to run from him and that we were going to play a game of chase. If I could get away then I would be the luckiest human in history. Then I noticed the red haired woman that was with him. She didn't say anything; she just glared at me from her perch. I took off running into the woods. I knew he was following me, but I didn't care. I kept running. I felt his hand reaching for me when I heard the snarls of the wolves. I turned around to see three massive wolves attacking the vampire. I tripped over a stick and twisted my ankle, I knew I couldn't run anymore so I burried my head in the forest floor and waited for either him or the wolves to attack me. I must have blacked out at some point. It had turned dark and started to rain when one of the huge Quileute boys, Sam Uley, found me and picked me up and carried me home to my dad. I didn't see the wolves again, but I stayed out of the forest. I started hanging out with Jake more often. Somehow I felt safer on the reservation. Jake and I were starting to get close, and perhaps would have fallen in love when he started hanging out with Sam Uley and told me we couldn't be friends anymore. One night he came to my window and told me to remember the legends of his tribe and where they came from and I would understand why we couldn't be friends anymore. I had a dream that night about all the tribal bonfires I had gone to since I was a little girl, and then the legends of the wolves and the 'cold ones' and in my dream Jake turned into a werewolf."

I watched Edward tense through my recollection of the wolves. "The next day I went to the reservation and I told them all that I knew what they were and I thanked them for saving me from the vampires in the clearing. That's when Sam caught the plural. Apparently they didn't realize that the male vamp wasn't alone. I told them about the red haired female. After that I never went anywhere without a wolf close by. They decided that due to my un-natural non-aversion to them and the fact that I was hunted all the way from Phoenix by a vampire that I needed more protection than the 'average human'. When Jake's father got sick I moved into their house on the reservation to help take care of him. My dad and him were best friends and Jake and I had agreed that we shouldn't date anymore. It seemed like things were calming down. The only vampires that seemed to be around Forks were the Cullens, err your coven, and they had never threatened me." I stifled at giggle at that remembering with knowledge the look in Edward's eyes on my first day of school.

Edward just sat intently staring at me clenching and unclenching his hand.

I paused for a minute explaining to Edward that I needed to check in with Jake. I went outside to call and told Jake I was working over, and came back and continued my story for Edward.

"After a while I got more comfortable, and it was boring when the pack was on patrol, so I went for a walk on the beach one day without telling anyone. " I told Edward about my encounter with the vampire who told me all about vampires."I'm sure he intended on killing me, as he told me he was going to, but he had a strange infatuation of sorts with me that he felt inclined to explain. He also told me about the red-haired female and how she was the mate of the vampire that the wolves killed. She blamed me for his death and she wanted very much so to torture me. Her name was Victoria, her mate had been James, and this was Laurent. He didn't want me to suffer Victoria's torture so he was going to kill me quickly and painlessly." Edward let out a growl unable to be heard by most humans, but I have trained my ears to hear vampires and werewolves and their subtle tones. I put my hand up to calm him down, and he took my hand. I couldn't help but keep my hand there in his, wondering about the strangely comforting burning electricity coming from his icy grasp. "Anyways, so just about the time that Laurent was about to plunge into my neck the pack showed up. He was so startled by them, it was obvious Victoria had not told him of the wolves. He dropped me from his icy hands and tried to run, but it was too late, he was not a match for the five wolves there, there were a total of ten by this time. I watched this time as the wolves tore him into pieces and then burned him. I can still recall perfectly the sickly sweet scent. It wasn't very long after that that Jake's dad died. I stayed with Jake on the reservation and took care of feeding and clothing the pack while I finished high school. My dad visited the rez a lot, and I made sure his house was kept and food made there too. Just after graduation Jake decided that at least five of the pack would follow me to college since they should get an education too. It was a big deal because it meant splitting the pack into two seperates, but even the council was in favor. So we bought a small house with some property on the outskirts of the city with an inheritance that I had saved". Really I didn't see any need to tell Edward about where that money came from. "Soon after we moved in I started having constant dreams about the red haired vampire and a group of four others with different, brilliant, almost glowing red eyes coming after me.."

Edward interrupted to tell me these were most likely newborns that she created specifically to destroy me. I could tell that Edward was very disturbed by everything I was telling him, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the interruption to give me vampucation. I kept seeing flashes of guilt in his eyes, although I didn't understand that, it's not like he caused me to be sought and hunted by these vampires.

"She was very set on destroying me, and they all seemed so young like they were probably younger than me when she ended their lives for her mission. I had learned to control my breathing and my heart rate after my run in with Laurent, so one night the pack set out for usual patrols and I went to bed. I slowed my breathing and heart rate to make it believable that I was sleeping. The pack had caught the scent of her and several other vampires so we knew she was ready to attack. As soon as her and the others started making their way towards the house the pack, along with the other seven from the reservation ambushed them and put an end to all of them. I gathered the pieces and burned them myself. That was six years ago. I haven't had a dream about vampires, and the pack hasn't found any vampires near me since then…until yesterday when I got home from work."

Edward still sat holding my hand staring at me looking bewildered. I reminded him to breathe, as our server was beginning to look scared.

"Bella, do you realize the danger that you have lived in for the last eight years is very unusual? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is that you live with six werewolves? Do you understand how unstable they can be?" Edward complained at me.

I began to feel my fierce independence and loyalty to my unusual family rising up in me. I pulled my hand away from his and sat up straight. I crossed my arms, fixed my jaw and stared him dead in the eyes. "Edward Cullen, you don't know anything about me, you don't know anything about my pack, and in case you didn't catch everything that I just told you they have risked their own lives, THREE TIMES, to save me from you leeches. They could stop phasing anytime and start living human lives. They could go back to the rez. No, those boys, and yes they are boys; as most of them were 15 -17 when they were frozen, they gave up adolescence to hunt vampires who try to kill me" I continued to scowl at him, only becoming more angered that he dared to warn me against the boys who have been saving my ass all this time.

I paid for my breakfast and grabbed Edward's keys from the table before he reacted. I think this caught him off guard, but like I said I live with werewolves and you learn to be stealthy when you live with 6 supermans.

Edward jumped out of his seat after I grabbed his keys and followed me out to his car. As I was about to open the driver side door Edward delicately caught my chin in his hand and guided my eyes to his.

_Damn seductive vampires. Jake's muscles have nothing against what these eyes are doing to me right now._

My foundation shook from beneath me as Edwards eyes alone started blazes throughout my body and soul. I don't know how long we stood there delving into the depths of each other. He showed me his fierce desire to protect me, he showed me his desire for my blood; which I already knew about. He showed me his desire to know every thought I've ever had, his frustration over not knowing what I was thinking at that moment. He showed me his love for humanity and his family. He showed me a look of passion that I've not even seen when Jake and I were in the midst of what I thought was passion. As I communicated my own desires back to him, my knees started to feel like jello, my head started to spin, and then it all went black.

"Bella, Bella, Bella please wake up. What's wrong Bella?" I heard the concern in Edward's honey voice as I started to flutter my eyes open. "Oh God, Bella, don't ever do that again, what the hell was that? Why did you do that?" he was shouting.

"I-I don't know, everything just got really fuzzy I guess." I started to chuckle when I realized I hadn't passed out like that since the last time blood made me queezy in high school biology.

"Edward I'm not laughing at you for being scared." I told him as I started to notice the very hurt look in his eyes.

"Bella, you're not a normal human. I don't know how many times in the last two days I've seriously considered the fact that you may be capable of killing me if you wanted to, and that's not an easy thing to accomplish as you're well aware." At least he wasn't shouting anymore.

I couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on his face as he said those words. And then I realized that we were in the backseat of Edward's Volvo, and I was cradled in his arms like a child. I didn't really care to leave this spot, and that's when the fear crashed into me.

"Edward, you have to get me back to the hospital, I have to take a shower and change my clothes before I go home or the boys might think I've turned into a vampire with this much of your scent on me." I was in a full panic, knowing that Edward couldn't possibly know the seriousness of that statement.

And then he did it, he did me in, he smiled at me. He grinned this huge crooked smile that sent the final blow to my foundation crumbling it into fine dust.

_You are going straight to hell for this one Isabella Marie Swan._That was the last thought that I had before I strained my neck up the little distance to bring my mouth to his. Sweet icy, fiery torture on my lips. I thought there was electricity in his hands,but that had nothing on the irresistible sensation of his lips on mine, and he met me match for match.

I pulled away reluctantly and stared at him in shock as we both fought for much needed air. Every breath I took in was polluted by his summery flavored aroma, and I could tell by looking into his eyes that I was torturing him just as bad with my breaths.

"Edward I think you should put me in the passenger seat and take me back to the hospital, NOW" I demanded.

Edward didn't say a word, he carried me and placed me in the seat of his car and then drove back the way we came. He didn't look at me, but my eyes were glued on him.

_What the hell was that? How the hell did this happen? Who the hell is he, and why me?_

EPOV

I listened intently while Bella told me about her experiences with my kind. They were certainly not good experiences, and for that I was truly ashamed of what I am. I was trying to keep the mask over my expressions when she was telling me about her wolves. I felt fierce stabs of jealousy as Bella told me about her relationship with this Jacob Black. I have no reason to be jealous of this mutt, but the look in Bella's eyes, the love in her eyes when she talks about him is almost more than I can handle. I know that they weren't romantically involved beyond a short teenage romance due to his pack status, but there is something there in her eyes that I can't recognize when she talks about him. It's not really lust or desire, but close. That's absurd though I can't and won't imagine Bella intimate with a dog.

As Bella continued her stories about the three vampires who tried to kill her, tracking her all the way from Phoenix, I couldn't help but be consumed by what they must have thought of her. Yes, Bella has an undeniably fragrant aroma that only leads one to be tempted to taste it, but I thought that was just because she is my singer. I have to wonder about this first vampire if he was perhaps a tracker and had found the chase so fun because she was immune to his tracking abilities, as she is to my mind reading abilities. I'd have to file that away for later since Bella doesn't yet know of my extra ability.

Though I was intrigued by their interest in her, I was also feeling very angry that these vampires tried to kill Bella. _My_ Bella. This is my singer, the object of my desires. Whether anyone else knows it or not. I still couldn't help but feel enraged by these vampires, and thoughts of how I could have protected her from them, had I not cowered and run away from her. God, had I known at the time that Bella was being tracked by these vampires, that would have been enough for me to ignore my previous bloodlust to protect her from them.

As greatful as I was feeling for the heroic measures of the werewolves of LaPush, I was also feeling very afraid for Bella having been around the pack so much, even living with them and serving as a sort of pack mother. So many times she could have gotten hurt, she still could. Young werewolves can be very unpredictable, and all it would take is one wrong move for her to be mauled or killed by one of them. But Bella doesn't see this danger. Even listening to her talk, and watching her eyes dance as she talks about their attacks against the vampires it's plain that Bella trusts these mutts way too much. Perhaps I can protect her from something after all. Perhaps I can warn her about the dangers of the wolves.

I started to try to warn Bella about the danger that she has placed herself in, warning her about the wolves, when she dove in for the kill. She crinkled up that gorgeous nose, jutted her chin, crossed her arms and wheeled on me. "Edward Cullen, you don't know anything about me, you don't know anything about my pack, and in case you didn't catch everything that I just told you they have risked their own lives THREE TIMES to save me from you leeches."

Before I knew it Bella had my keys and was headed for the door, to my car.

Part of me wanted to grab her and explain to her about my car very sternly, and a bigger part of me was incredibly turned on by the fact that she still isn't afraid of vampires, so much that she would even think about driving off in my car.

I did the most logical seeming thing at the time, I grabbed her chin so that I could find out what was going on in those mysterious chocolate eyes of hers.

The exchange that took place between her should and mine was earth shattering. Every piece of every wall I have created over the last 112 years crumbled before me and I could do nothing to help it. Bella saw everything that I had, and she showed me everything that she had. It was as scandalous as reading each other's diaries. And then she did the un-imaginable again and crumpled, almost reaching the ground before I caught her. I picked her up and sat with her in the back seat of my car talking to her and breathing into her face.

Two medical degrees and I have no idea what just happened. Her heart is still beating that perfect rhythm, she's breathing. Perhaps she's tired enough to just pass out and she's sleeping.

After about 4 excruciating minutes Bella aroused, talking, and then started to chuckle. Perhaps this is a frequent occurrence. I will have to ask Carlisle about this. She may need to have a CT scan. Her laughing is scaring me though. I swear this little human girl is going to kill me with her unusual responses that I don't expect, and I told her that much.

Then she went from amusement to fear in less than .2 seconds, demanding that I take her back to the hospital. I was about to get up with her when she said the one thing that could spike my ego to flare at this point in time. Ah, the pack would be jealous of "this much of my scent" on her. Bella must have realized our proximity. I couldn't help but beam at her. This elated me.

And then in true Bella fashion she did the unimaginable again. Before I registered what she was doing we were kissing. Not just kissing, the most invigorating, tortuous, sensual, seductive and beautiful kiss that has ever passed between two beings. Her warm soft mouth turned to fire as it sent its electricity into mine, those currents flowed through me and I began to wonder if they were actually going to jumpstart my long dead heart to beat again. If I still had a heartbeat it would be bounding out of my chest at this moment just as Bella's was attempting to do.

As she pulled away I could see the fear of what she had just done written all over her face. For once I could imagine what she was thinking. This girl who lives with werewolves, acts as their surrogate mother, she just seduced a mortal enemy.

At her demand I carried her to the passenger seat and began driving back to the hospital. I knew she was looking at me, most likely still trying to figure out what just happened. I too was feeling rather perplexed and confused by what had just happened. I don't know if this has ever happened before and resulted in a surviving human. I have no idea the implications of our actions. I know that I had been completely irresponsible. I knew that my personal cell phone had buzzed about 20 times since we left the diner. Now was not the time for explanations to Alice. _Damn why Bella couldn't have been blocking her for that._ _What the hell is Carlisle going to have to say about this? Oh well he asked for it I suppose. He's the one that set me up, unknowingly, to have to work with my singer._

I pulled into the parking garage, parked the Volvo and let the still stunned Bella out. I decided to walk her into the hospital so that she wouldn't forget to shower and change before going home to her mutts. Bella followed along as I whispered in her ear reminding her of what she was to do. By the time we made it to the locker room Bella was beginning to respond again. As I bid her farewell and considered whether I could get away with kissing her cheek she put her hand in front of my face. This was my warning that we were now on her sacred turf and that type of behavior was unacceptable. _Good Bella stands by her convictions, not that this surprises me._ I turned on my heels and strutted out of the hospital anyhow.

When I got back to the Volvo I decided it was time to give the little pixie sister of mine some reassurance. As on cue my phone buzzed again.

"Hey Alice, how's your day going" Trying to stifle my desire to laugh.

"Edward Cullen you should have never ignored my calls. That was very rude. How's Bella? Did you get her back safely? Are you going to bring her home to meet us? I know I've already met her at school Edward, but now I can be her friend. Oh, Edward I'm so excited! So when are you going to invite her over? Should I plan a dinner party? What do you think she likes to eat? Edward Why aren't you answering me?" In true Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen fashion she rapid fired her lecture and questions at the speed of light.

"Just waiting for you to get it all out Alice. I'll be home in a minute." And I closed the phone to enjoy the last two minutes of peace I'd be getting for the next 100 years.


	5. Chapter 3 Edit

***All original Twilight characters belong to the awesomely tallented Stephanie Meyer. I just sneak into her backyard to play with them.**

Chapter 3 edit

BPOV

Edward left, strutting down the hall like a peacock. I knew that this couldn't go on. I have no idea how this happened. How on earth had I come to the point of lunging myself into the lips of a vampire? No, absolutely, this could never happen again.

I showered and changed, thanking my lucky stars that I keep three changes of clothes in my locker. If I went home with that much vampire smell on me the guys would know. Jake would know, and that would be the end of us, of our friendship. The risks of me being around vampires were just too much. I had a hard time bringing myself back on the way home. Not only had I done the unthinkable, but I had also lied to Jake, and if this continued there would be many more lies.

I pulled into the driveway and cut my engine and waited for Jake to come out and get me. Right on cue Jake was bounding for my car. When he noticed that I was still sitting there he knew I needed him. I needed him to make me right. He opened my door and scooped me out. I didn't say a word and neither did he. I wrapped my arms around his beautiful bronze body and I clung to him like my life depended on it, and at that moment it did. Jake carried me into the house and up to my third floor bedroom. He laid me on my bed and started with my jeans. Still neither of us said a word. Many times of trial and error we had perfected this dance between us. Jake kissed every piece of skin up my legs and my torso, removing my shirt the farther up he kissed. I sunk into the place that only Jake had ever taken me. I closed my eyes and let him possess me inch by inch. God, the feel of his hot skin and hot breath on me sent my body into a frenzy that was only restrained by the strong hand that held both of my arms above my head. When our bodies collided and met I was gone. Everything, everyone was gone.

I laid across Jake's chest trailing the lines of his delicious muscles. Not really thinking about anything, just being. My mind started wandering away however, wondering what Edward's muscles would feel like under my touch. What would my touch do to him? Would it leave him taking in sharp gasps like Jake? I would never know. As the single traitor tear fell from my eye and hit Jake's chest my heart sputtered.

Jake pulled me up to look at my face. "Bella, what are you thinking about that could be causing tears and that longing look on your face?"

Damn he's good. I couldn't face Jake at that moment knowing the reason behind that tear drop.

I wiggled my way back to his chest and decided to go with a semi-truth.

"Jake, what will happen to me when you are gone, when you find your imprint, your destiny? I think you have truly ruined things for the human male population." I half cooed half whined.

Jake coughed and stifled a giggle. "Bells, you're doing amazing things to my ego right now, but you do realize that when we're together I am a human male."

"No Jake you aren't. Not that I have anything to compare to, but girls talk, and well, it's just not the same for them as it is for you and me." I mused, thinking of the drab stories girls at work think are exciting.

Then Jake hit me with the lowest blow possible. I know he meant to be sarcastic and funny but when he said it I froze. "Bella has that Cullen been putting ideas into your head?"

I knew immediately that he heard the two beats that my stupid heard skipped. Jake was on the floor, standing there shaking. "Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell have you done? And don't even try to lie to me." Jake was close to full rage and I was truly afraid he might phase in my bedroom.

I couldn't look at him and I certainly couldn't answer him yet. I just laid there and cried. I let the tears fall as my reality started to sink in again. No longer being blocked by Jake's hold on me.

As the tears dried I knew it was time to face it. I just can't lie to Jake. "Fine Jake, but you shouldn't ask questions that you don't want to hear the answers to. I didn't work over this morning; I went to talk to Edward Cullen." Jake was now growling, but no longer shaking. He started to interrupt, but I put my hand up to let him know I would be finishing. I told him about our conversation, about everything that I had told him about my past. Jake was, at least, thankful that I had protected him from accusations of breaking the treaty.

"Bella, you don't seem to understand completely what you're doing. You know that being around vampires is even more dangerous for you than other humans. That's pretty freakin' dangerous. I wish you would have let me handle this. I could have told Cullen about our protection for you. I could have warned him…." I cut him off there, as I was starting to see red.

"Jacob Black you left me no option. I had to defend myself the second I stepped out of my car. If you hadn't gone rubbing your scent all over me before I left he wouldn't have crouched at me in the parking garage. That was the most danger that I was in."I screamed at him.

"Look, I know you've saved my ass from vampires before, but I don't think there's anything to worry about with Edward, or the other Cullens. Not that I have any intentions of getting to know them better; but I do have to work with at least one of them. He's been warned Jake. If there's one thing that we both know about vampires it's how secretive they are about their existence; I don't think it's going to be a problem. Besides, he seems to be just as protective over me as you are." I finally admitted; remembering the absolute fear on his face after I passed out.

"What else happened Bella, I know you didn't react that way just because you told him about us and about your past." Jake was on to me.

"Fine, when I came to after I passed out I-I, well, I may have kissed him." I whispered.

"Bella Swan, you are the stupidest human I have ever met in all of my life. I can't keep protecting you when you're walking around with a death wish. You're done there. There are hospitals all over this damn country and it's time to find one somewhere sunny to work. I'm not going to stand by and wait and see if _that_ happens to you. You knew it was getting close to time to leave anyways" Jake finally sputtered out.

"Jake, no! Stop protecting me then, no one will blame you. Maybe someone should blame you. Maybe my number was up a long time ago and we've just been fighting fate. Maybe you should just walk away from me." I glared at him, challenging a reply.

None came. Jake just grabbed me into his arms and held me. I knew our fight was over. But the battle inside was going to rage until I got myself under control. I should have been begging for Jake's forgiveness, not defending my stupid actions.

I wasn't going to let this happen again though. No vampire was going to waltz in and ruin everything that I have worked this hard for.

EPOV

I pulled into the driveway of my family's home and was bombarded with their mental arsenal of questions; before I even turned off my car.

Emmet's booming thoughts providing the theme. _Edward has a girlfriend, Edward has a girlfriend. Kissy face. Kissy face. Eddie and Bellie sittin in a tree…_

Carlisle's thoughts managed to make it through. _Son, you will have to face your siblings eventually, but we do need to talk and if you're smart I think you'll come in through my office window._

Thank God for windows in moments like this.

I sat in the chair in Carlisle's office. Not really certain yet what he was going to want to know about first. My irrational kissing of a human girl or our conversation.

"So, it seems you and Bella are getting on quite well. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling right now." Carlisle soothed like only a father could.

I started at the beginning; remembering for him every detail from the time that she arrived in the parking garage, every detail of my observations of Bella at work, and then everything that she told me while we sat at the restaurant. I told him about her strange relationship with the werewolves from LaPush. I was glad to see that this alarmed him as well. I ended by telling him the odd events that led to Bella and I kissing in the back seat of my car. "Carlisle, not that I'm complaining, but I didn't really think any human could be reckless enough to throw themselves into a lip lock with a vampire."

"Indeed, that is very interesting that Bella seems to have no natural aversion." Carlisle mused.

"I don't think I could stay away from her if I wanted to at this point." I finally admitted.

"No, of course not and perhaps you shouldn't. Bella is certainly not an average human, and perhaps there is a reason that we have crossed her path in life again. Just the knowledge that Bella has of our kind puts her in serious danger Edward. I think you should stick as close to her as she'll allow."

Carlisle was quiet again before he spoke. "Now tell me, how is it for you to be around Bella now? The last time you were around her your bloodlust was too strong to be in the same state as her. So what has made that possible now?" he questioned entirely clinically.

" I honestly don't know Carlisle. I like to think that I'm desensitizing. The more time I spend with her the less it burns." I explained. "I guess there is one peculiar difference now though. When I smell her it burns and I desire the scent of her blood, not to bite her or taste it, there is no venom." I recited the things I had been going over and over every minute with Bella.

"That is very strange. I wonder if that is how it worked for Bella to get over her aversion to blood." Carlisle was wondering out loud as if he hadn't already graced me with his questions in his thoughts.

I saw the memories in his thoughts. Bella coming into the ER countless times, and as soon as she would catch sight of any blood she would just pass out. Definitely an interesting reaction. Then I saw the conversation that they had. She whispered to him like it was top secret information "how do you stand to be around blood? Was it ever difficult for you?"

Both of us shared a chuckle, realizing now that Bella knew full well why it should be difficult for Carlisle to be around blood.

"Well Bella" he replied "yes I suppose there was a time, but this is what I love to do, so I guess I just made myself get used to it."

The next memory was a slightly older Bella bounding through the ER and leaping into Carlisle's arms. "I did it ! I've had a part time job helping out in the lab and I've been around all kinds of blood. It made me really sick at first, but I did what you told me and I just made myself do it because I have to so I can help people! Thank you sooooo much." She rambled out at almost Alice speed. As she lowered herself. She pulled a vial out of her pocket and took the top off. "See…", she smelled the blood, "I'm perfectly cured of that weakness, I can touch it, I can smell it, I can look at it for hours, hell I could probably drink it and it wouldn't bother me. I'm going to be a nurse now and I'm going to be awesome. Thank you so much for your advice." and then she was loping out of the hospital; leaving a speechless Carlisle in her wake.

"She really is a peculiar creature" I said through my amusement. I really do enjoy watching everyone's memories of her.

"Thank you Carlisle." I told him as I headed down to meet the torture that my siblings, and probably even my mother had waiting for me.

BPOV

I determined myself on the way to work the next day, and every day after that for the next two weeks that I only had to make it through one month of shadowing. I needed to put as much distance between Edward Cullen and myself as possible. I was potentially just as dangerous to him as he was to me. I walked by him and ignored him every day as he leaned against his car waiting for me. I refused to acknowledge him until we were in the safety of the hospital. I interacted with him professionally and that was it. I ignored his stares and his constant attempts to lock into my eyes.

I was very happy to see him falling into synch with my team quite well. He didn't interrupt the balance as I thought he would. Instead he was becoming a vital participant in the trauma tango. He wasn't nearly as cocky as I thought he might be. He made sure to respect the nurses, he only stepped on the toes of one other doc, but that doctor was wrong in his call and Edward had every right. We were certainly starting to get into a good rhythm.

I was reflecting on all of this on my drive home. I was feeling especially excited to spend a day with Jake and the guys, as I had a rare two nights off. When I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition I was surprised that Jake didn't come leaping out of the house as usual.

I walked in the door and was greeted by the nervous looking faces of Paul, Embry, and Seth.

"Why are you all looking like you've done something bad and you're waiting for punishment?" I questioned them, eyeing each one up and down.

Paul and Embry dashed out of the room leaving Seth. That was okay with me, if any of them were putty in my hands it was definitely Seth.

Seth sat there staring at the floor. I stared at him mentally willing him to tell me what was going on. I was starting to feel a little nervous about Jake not being here.

Then he finally broke. "Okay, look Bells…I shouldn't even be the one telling you this. Jake should be here himself." My heart started to speed up, and so did his. "Jake went down to the rez last night for the bon fire, and, well, some of Emily's friends from high school were there, and well…geez Bells, he sorta imprinted." He finally blurted out.

My heart broke for a minute, but then the reality that my best friend was finally going to be truly happy put the pieces back together quickly. I took it in and rolled it around. It's obvious that the boys thought that I would be hurt or angry. Nothing about Jake finding his soul mate could make me angry. He'd still be my best friend. Sure, we wouldn't have a physical relationship anymore, but that wasn't an important part of our relationship. It's just a need that we met for each other because there wasn't anyone else to do it. My heart was singing for my Jacob. I realized that Seth was still sitting there waiting for me to blow up.

"Oh you silly, silly boys; you guys don't know me at all do you? If Jake was afraid of me being angry about this I'm going to thump him. I love Jake more than anything in the world, and I couldn't be happier than if I had imprinted myself!" I was beaming.

The rest of the pack filed into the living room, obviously stunned at my response.

Embry chimed in. "Jake didn't think you'd be angry, he told us you would be happy for him. He wanted to tell you himself, but he knew you would make us tell you. He said he doesn't know when he'll be back though."

I knew this was my time to tell them what Jake couldn't; I looked at each of their sweet innocent faces. "Jake won't be back guys. This is when everything changes for Jake. He has waited long enough for this. I wouldn't let him come back if he wanted to. He can come to visit, but Jake needs to start living now instead of spending his time pining away about keeping me safe." I explained looking each of them in the eyes so they understood I was serious.

They still looked like a bunch of scared little boys. I knew they were trying to figure out what this would mean for the pack. Jake and I had discussed this before, briefly.

"You don't have to go. You are all free to stay here as long as you want. This is your home as much as it is mine. Paul you are second in command, you need to go phase and get orders for patrols from Jake, I'll call him and tell him to be waiting for you. The rest of you need to figure out what we're going to do today, it's my day off and we're hanging out. You're stuck entertaining me all day." I told them.

Jake was thrilled to tell me about his Amanda, and she couldn't wait to meet me. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my guys. We played football. I sat out a game so they could get rough. When it started to rain I headed in to start making dinner. After everyone was fed and the kitchen cleaned Brody and Quil headed out for patrol; the rest of us made our way to the living room for movie night. I laid on the couch across the laps of Paul, Seth, and Embry and pretended to watch the movie while I reflected on my last eight years with the pack.

_When it was time for me to go to college Jake and Quil decided to come with me, before we left we ended up with Paul and Embry and the next year Seth and Brody graduated and followed. I found this property before we left for school. There was an old farm house here that was not in the greatest of shape, but there was 100 acres and the whole property was hidden by trees. It was a rare find so close to Seattle, so I took the money that my mom had been putting into an account for me and I bought it. I made some investments with the rest of the money and that paid for all of our college tuition. No one else knew where my mom got the money, it had always just been there. I never asked for much growing up, but when I did ask it was always there. The first time that my mom came from Jacksonville to visit she decided that we needed to build a house more suitable. She sent her friend who was an architect and told me to build whatever I wanted. I may have gotten a little out of control, but it was never too much. By the time we were done the house had three floors, the top floor was mine. My room, my library and my bathroom. It was very important to me that the guys had their own space. It was kinda sappy, but it represented the way that I love them. I never had to squeeze them into my heart. My heart always made more space to love each of them the same. So the second floor was the largest. Each of them was given their own bedroom and bathroom. I put a guest bedroom on the first floor, but the rest of the first floor was a completely open plan. A living room area big enough to allow for the rough housing that goes along with having six boys under one roof, I put two industrial size refrigerators in the kitchen to hold enough food to feed all of them. The dining room table was custom built and can seat fourteen easily. I always wanted to have enough for the pack from the rez to visit. We put a garage out back away from the house and I don't know what they do in there, but I don't go in. It's the place that I wanted to be just theirs. I guess part of it was my guilt. I always felt like they had been robbed of normal lives. It wasn't like they had a choice. Vampires came to town to live and then others to hunt me and they all started turning into the mythical wolves that they thought were only legends. Seth and Brody were only fourteen when they started phasing. I watched as they went from little boys to the appearance of full grown men who turned into giant wolves and killed in just a couple months. Paul's mom kicked him out when he started phasing. I've never forgiven myself for that._

I must have dozed off during my reflections. I didn't wake up until the next morning; I was in my bed so someone must have carried me there.

I decided to go and visit Charlie for a few hours with my other day off. We had a nice visit, but the distance between us the last few years was evident.

Charlie was never too keen on me staying on the reservation, especially after Billy died. I couldn't make him understand truly, so we just kinda grew apart. He's always supported everything I've done. I still think a lot of it was the loneliness that he felt after Harry Clearwater died, and then Billy. Those were his lifelong friends and fishing buddies.

We still enjoy our time together though. I did find a lot of comfort when I found out that Sue Clearwater had been spending a lot of time with my dad. Just knowing that he has someone gave me a lot of peace.

I thought that I had made my peace that I would probably be alone after the pack moved on with their lives. I knew there was no way that I could really ever fall in love with a human man. I couldn't drive away the thoughts that Jake had imprinted, and it looked like things were getting serious with my dad and Sue, and my mom had Phill; all of these leading closer to the day that all I would have is my work. I'm okay with that, I love my work; that's why I picked it. Then those thoughts started leading to the other non-human man in my life. Why couldn't I just forget about that kiss with Edward Cullen? Why were my private thoughts, away from work, being bombarded with him? Sure he's gorgeous, and to the unknowing he's absolutely perfect in every possible way; but I'm not the unknowing. I know all about Edward Cullen and the damage that he could do in my life. If I could convince him to leave me alone, walk out of my life, it might be easier. Unfortunately the very naughty part of me didn't want that, and that naughty part was starting to get carried away.

EPOV

Bella has been ignoring my existence for two weeks. I don't understand that girl. It's for the best though. I don't know what would happen if she stroked the desires that I had for her. I don't think that I would be able to stay away from her. As it was I was pretty sure that I would follow Bella around watching her live her amazing life for as long as I could. The idea of a world existing without Isabella Swan was inconcievable to me. I knew she was human and that someday she would perish from this earth, and that was not an earth that I would want to remain a part of. My feelings were getting more intense by the second so I decided it was time to talk to Carlisle about all that I had been noticing about this very in-human human girl.

Carlisle was already waiting in his office for me when I got back from hunting.

_I can tell that you've had a lot on your mind lately Edward. Tell me, has Bella stumped your mind yet?_

"Carlisle, I have no idea what to think of Bella. Aside from my personal obsession with her I can't help but notice that it seems everyone around Bella seems to be almost possessed by her." Ah, that did make sense once I was able to put it into words. "Bella is a twenty-five year old nurse, a nurse Carlisle, while I have a good respect for nurses I can't understand the influence that Bella has on the entire hospital. Sure she's intelligent and her presence during hectic situations is something out of this world, but it's just not normal. Even when Bella isn't in the hospital, when she's not even working, people's thoughts always revolve around how Bella would want a situation to be handled. They constantly think of the rules that Bella demands that they all follow. Do you realize that there is not a single romantic involvement between ANY of the staff in that ER. That is most unusual, as you know. There are thoughts and emotions of attraction and lust but it's as though they don't act on it simply because Bella said "No"." there I finally got to tell someone about the odd things that I had been seeing and hearing.

"I see." Was all Carlisle said back.

So I continued with my observance of our own family. "Even here Carlisle, under our own roof. I hear the thoughts of all of my siblings who haven't seen Bella since high school. Emmet can't wait for me to bring Bella home so that he can play the big brother role that he's been fighting since I met her in Forks. Alice, well you know Alice, she just wants the best friend that she had a vision of when her and Bella were in English together. Jasper is terrified of Bella because he said her emotions were so strong in high school he could feel her from another building, but he is dying to get to talk to her. Rose acts like she hates Bella, but I've seen her memories and thoughts and I know that she used to follow Bella, in fact there were several times that Rose probably saved Bella's life. Rose doesn't know that I know about that. Then there's Esme who has never met Bella, but feels like I've been holding her daughter from her by forbidding any of them to interact with her." I paused but I wasn't done. "Carlisle you're good at hiding thoughts from me but Bella has told me about her meetings with you, and the way you talk about her could lead some to believe that you're in love with her. The emotion of adoration in your voice when you speak of Bella was evident when I called you from the hospital on my first day." There I finally threw that one at him.

Carlisle quietly pondered what I had said. _What about your feelings for Bella, are they not stronger than you've ever felt for another person? It does seem as though Bella has an interesting ability to captivate those around her. I don't want to discuss this out loud further. Just in case this has something to do with the reason that she was hunted before. I am in agreement with you that there is definitely something different about her. I would like to have a friend of mine check into her genealogy, and I would also like to set up an 'accidental' meeting with Eleazar._

"Now, about your feelings for Bella, what do you plan to do?" I understood the undertone; he wanted to know if I was considering changing Bella.

"Absolutely nothing; I will not do that to her, and I do not plan on pursuing my desires. It's true that I will have a hard time keeping my distance from her, but I will be happy to just get to watch her." And of this I was certain. I couldn't imagine destroying such a beautiful creation.


	6. Chapter 4 Edit

**Again, all Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Getting closer and closer to finishing these edits and then the real fun begins. Thanks for sticking with me. **

Chapter 4 Edit

BPOV

I noticed that Edward was not standing by his Volvo waiting for me when I got to work. The Volvo was there, but not Edward. I thought perhaps he had finally taken the hint.

After I changed and made my way to the nurses' station my shadow was there, waiting as usual; but he wasn't alone today. There was a doctor standing next to him that I had never seen before. The fact that this new doctor was a vampire did not escape my notice and I started to feel like the universe was conspiring against me. I was still determined not to be chased from my hospital though, so I put up my defenses with a warm smile on my face. "How are you today , and do we have a new family doctor joining us?" I sing songed to them.

Edward chuckled; apparently he understood my tone when I asked about the new doctor. I was trying to reveal to him that I was well aware that this man was no man.

"Ah, you must be Isabella; My name is Eleazar Denali, a cousin of . Edward here has told me so much about you. He's quite impressed with your management abilities, and such a young woman..I am , I'm very happy to meet you. Unfortunately this is just a short visit. I am touring your hospital today." Said the handsome vampire with the most exotic accent, as he shook my hand.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your tour. Always a pleasure to meet another member of your family. You'll have to excuse me I need to get report. Edward don't hurry your visit I can fill you in when you're done." And I excused myself.

While I was getting report I watched the two vampires and understood immediately that there was a silent conversation going on. They both stared at nothing and Edward would nod or shake his head. I was so infuriated I wanted to scream. How could I not have picked up that he was a mind reader? This could be very bad, this could ruin me. I made it through report before I stormed for the break room. All I could see was red a red haze as my eyes burned with the threatening tears.

Edward came following just like usual, and just like he shouldn't have at that moment. I didn't even have time to think before I reacted and pinned him against a locker. As soon as the shock registered in his eyes I knew it was over. If my thoughts hadn't ruined me, this action certainly had. How was I going to explain how I pinned a vampire against a wall? Hell, I didn't even know how it happened. Whether he heard my thoughts or registered the fear written on my face he didn't react like I thought he would.

He quietly and cautiously said "Bella, I'm going to reach up and move your hands. I'm not going to hurt you. Please try to calm down and we can talk."

Once Edward had removed my hands from his chest and throat and placed me a few feet away I lost it. I started shaking so hard I'm not even sure how I remained on my feet. Edward sensed my instability and pending collapse and picked me up into his arms. He locked the door to the break room and sat down on the floor and held me until the shaking finally stopped. I was terrified to let him leave the room without talking to him about the mind reading, but we had both left the floor without warning.

"Edward, I am most definitely not done with you, but I have an ER to run. You will not utter a word to anyone about anything and we will be talking after this shift." I stepped away as I said "And if I catch you in my head stealing my thoughts I will find a way to tear you apart and burn you. Do you understand?" I was done being fragile.

"Bella if that's what you're so upset about I apologize for not telling you sooner, but your thoughts are completely silent to me. I have never heard a single thought of yours much to my frustration." He remained very calm, but I could tell he was fighting back the humor over finding that this is what had upset me so much.

Then I remembered that I already knew he couldn't read my thoughts. "So the shield works." I uttered under my breath.

He heard it, but he just shot me an inquisitive glance as we left the room.

I was able to pull it together to make it through the shift. Luckily it was another busy night so I didn't have too much time to get wrapped up in my tortured thoughts.

I made Edward swear that he would wait for me to go home and check in before he spoke to anyone.

On my way to my car, which Edward insisted on escorting me to I had a blackout. It had been a long time since this had happened, it almost scared me. Everything was black, and then I was on a familiar beach, with a familiar vampire who I hadn't spoken to in years.

"Demetri, it's been a while. Why couldn't you just call me?" I asked to the overly muscled godly figure before me. Everything about Demetri screamed Roman god, but I wasn't affected.

"Isabella my princess I have missed you so much. I wish this was a common call, however we have a problem. Someone has been poking around trying to check into your lineage. Do you have any idea why anyone would be doing that?" I had never seen him so concerned, and quite fearful looking, but I had an idea who might be nosing around.

"Does the name Cullen mean anything to you Demetri?"

"Ah yes, Carlisle Cullen is a good friend of Aro, he spent some time with the Volturi about two hundred years ago. I knew that his coven lived near your father at one time, but why would they interested in you all of a sudden Bella?" He asked.

_Time to fess up I thought_, but then Demetri cut me off.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already near Washington. You will meet me where the Cullen coven is staying." And his tone was very final.

I came out of my trance, as Edward described it. He said that my face just went still and my eyes blank.

"Bella what just happened? Why did you do that? I thought you were going to faint again." Edward was looking very upset now. If he was upset now I was afraid to find out what meeting Demetri would do.

"Look Edward I'm going to explain, but I need to go home and check on the guys. They need me right now. You can wait for me three miles from my house; the pack won't be patrolling there right now." I explained, hoping that this would soothe him for now.

"I really don't want you driving Bella, but I can tell that you're not going to give in so I will follow you that far and wait for you." He conceded.

I was almost to the mark where I would be leaving Edward when a searing pain ripped through my head. I felt my car go out of control but I was paralyzed by the fire raging in my head.

_Ah, this is worse than the last time. Demetri please, where are you? I need you right now. Don't let Edward take me to the hospital. I don't know if I'm going to make it through it this time, it hurts so bad. God, please just let me die. I want to die. I can't take this burn._

I didn't know how long my head was on fire, and I had no idea what happened to my car. When the fire in my head finally went out I opened my eyes and I was looking up at a very terrified Edward in a strange house._Thank God he didn't take me to the hospital. I must not have hurt anything when my car landed wherever it landed._

I looked around and was met by the staring eyes of the Cullens that I went to high school with and a sweet motherly looking woman with honey brown hair. I didn't even notice right away that she was a vampire. All I could see was love in her eyes.

Then Edward interrupted my revelry.

"Bella, I'm glad that you seem to be okay, but who is Demetri ? Why couldn't I take you to the hospital? Why do you get headaches that are bad enough for you to wreck your car? And why the hell are your cuts already healed?" Edward whispered to me in a very terrified tone.

"Was I talking this time? It's only happened one other time and Jake said my jaw was locked." I tried to be nonchalant, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Bella, who is Demetri? You will answer my question." Edward seethed through his teeth.

Just in time I heard a knock at the door and I jumped out of Edward's arms. "That is probably for me." I said as I bounded to answer the door, knowing full well who I would find.

I opened the door and for the first time I was actually happy to see him. I bounded into Demetri's arms and whispered as quietly as possible what had happened.

"My Isabella princess, I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you back." Demetri said a little louder than necessary.

He put me down and I led him to the room where the Cullen's were now all gathered, looking very confused. I still wish I had a picture of Carlisle's initial expression when I walked in with the head of the Volturi guard and his arm was wrapped around me.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you old friend. I am pleasantly surprised to find my Isabella under your care." Demetri was being more diplomatic than I knew was genuine.

"Demetri, it's good to see you again as well. I don't think I need to tell you that we're all a little confused right now. I think you're mistaken in the assumption that we've been caring for Bella though. My son Edward has been working with her at the hospital but we haven't seen Bella in years. We're all very curious and interested to find to what we owe this visit." Carlisle replied, still looking like a vampire about to have a heart attack.

I introduced Demetri to the rest of the Cullens and we sat down.

EPOV

I watched her sit there with the head of the Voturi guard, a vampire that I had heard frightful things of. I suppressed the urge to growl at him and rip her away to protect her. While he had his huge arm around Bella, she had both of hers wrapped around his torso like he was her lifeline. I can't even put words to the jealousy coursing through me watching them sit across from me. Demetri was well aware of what I was feeling and just gave me a smug smirk. Why did he get to call her Isabella? I've never heard her let anyone call her Isabella. Even her badge at work says Bella. The anger that I was now feeling couldn't even be calmed by Jasper. Bella took in my expression and at least she let go of the giant vampire. She shot me a warning look and then gave Demetri the same warning look with an elbow to his side. There were so many other questions I had about Bella. I couldn't even hear a single thought from Demetri regarding Bella. He must be very good at blocking his thoughts from Aro I thought.

He looked down at Bella very warmly and said "Well Isabella dear it seems as though the Cullens are very curious about you. Let's not keep them waiting. I think young Edward's heart might start beating again and then fail if he has to wait any longer."

Bella giggled as she shot me her gorgeous smile and a sheepish shrug.

I just couldn't figure it out. I could hear her heart beating. It had changed slightly since the accident, but it was still regular. The things that were missing were what perplexed me. The cuts that had already healed in less than two hours, the scars that I remembered from Carlisles' memories, which I had actually never seen. Her color had paled some in the last few weeks, but that's normal for humans. Bella has always been pale. Her eyes were still the wonderful chocolate that I love. Something was just not right and if someone didn't start talking soon I was afraid Demetri's assessment of my condition was going to be proven accurate.

Bella looked up at Demetri and narrowed her eyes at him for the first time "Well Demetri really it is your mess and you know more about me than I do, so why don't you do the honors."

I couldn't believe it, this girl had balls. She was challenging the head of the Volturi guard and not even pretending to be subtle about it.

He and Bella locked eyes and now I could tell it was them having a private conversation. Only their eyes moved. There were no nods or head shakes and they were both silent to me. Now I was really jealous.

Demetri turned and looked sternly at each of us before he started.

"I'll start at the beginning since none of you will have knowledge of this part of history. I was changed by Aro in 1026. I was a military captain and poised to become a great ruler, being a descendant of Ceasar. I was also in love, I had found my soul mate. Her name was Aphena. My villiage was attacked one night by the red eyed creatures that we had heard stories of. After Aro changed me I rebelled against him. I took off to find my Aphena, I was certain that if I could see her that everything would be better, that perhaps I would wake up from my nightmare. I found Aphena and I fought the bloodlust by lingering around our home for several months. I told her what happened and that I would never hurt her, I just wanted to spend what time she would live with her and then I would kill myself. We lay together and I was very proud of myself for not hurting her. I thought that it was a sign of fate. As you all know fate can be very cruel. Aphena became pregnant very quickly. She remained human, yet she craved blood. I took her to a remote area and made a shelter for her. She was in so much pain, but she was so happy. She kept making me promise that I would never stop looking out for our decedents, that after she was gone I would not join her, I was to stay here and protect our generations. I thought she was talking about after she lived her life and got old and died. Two months into the pregnancy she appeared full term. She was bruised and sick looking. One day she went to get up and I heard her back snap. I tried to soothe her but she told me to let her go. She demanded that I leave and not return until her blood no longer pulsed. I couldn't refuse her. I was very afraid and I hated myself for what I had done to her. I waited outside while she screamed. Her screams turned to whimpers. Then I heard her cooing to something and she told it to take whatever she had left. Moments later her beautiful heart sounded for the last time. I was so afraid to go back inside. When I walked in I found him curled up into her side and he was crying, not a baby cry, but one of mourning. He loved her, and I could do nothing but love him. I will spare you the images of how I found my love. I had made her a promise and after killing her I was bound to uphold her wishes. I raised my son for five years in the wilderness. He grew at a highly accelerated rate. When he was nearing maturity I decided that it was safe to take him to Voltera with me. I knew Aro would be looking for me soon. We returned to Voltera and Aro was instantly fascinated by Ferdinando. He did not punish me for my rebellion against him, he said he knew that I would return. Aro allowed Ferdinando to stay in Voltera as long as he wanted. He was not forced to join the guard, he was like a private citizen in the castle. When Ferdinando was twenty years old he went out for a walk in the woods. He did not return for several days. When he returned he asked for mine and Aro's blessing. He said that he had fallen in love with a human woman and wanted to live as a human until she died. We were still uncertain at this time if he would be immortal as he appeared to have stopped aging at what would be the human age of 21. I was proud of my son and Aro thought this best, especially since Ferdinando did not really have any special talent. I checked on him frequently. After they married his wife became with child. I didn't have to warn Ferdinando, he remembered his birth and hated himself for what happened to his mother. My grandson was born without complication. Everything about him was human. I was there for his christening, and so was a prophetess. She declared that the males born of future generations would not carry the "dark curse". She said that every one hundred years a female would be born of our blood and they would be very powerful. They would be born of the "dark curse" but they would bring light to the curse. I didn't really believe anything that she said, unfortunately it was too late and Aro had heard the prophecy. He ordered that it would be too dangerous to allow these females to live, that they would threaten our existence. He ordered me to monitor my offspring and every direct descendent that was born. If I did not destroy the females Aro threatened that he would destroy every child born of Aphena's blood. Six females were born over six hundred years, and then none; only males. I thought that perhaps the punishment had been served. I felt the presence of each of those innocent baby girls almost from the moment of conception I could feel them in my soul. I was difficult to control after I would return. Three hundred and eighty-six years went by and I was certain that another female would not be born, as was Aro. And then one day I felt her. The moment I felt Isabella's presence I was in love with her. I had to discipline myself not to think about her. I have developed a way to guard certain thoughts from Aro. I have a shield similar to Bella's, however I can only shield the thoughts that I choose. I have to seal them off. I was determined that Isabella would live. I told Aro I was in your country tracking a coven of newborn vampires. I waited for Bella to be born and I switched her in the nursery with an infant that I could smell would become sick and die before she left the hospital. I didn't want Aro to be able to track Isabella by tracing my decedents. I brought Isabella's new mother into a dream and explained that the child was very special, and instructed her to name her Isabella. I also told her that she could never mention the dream and that I would visit her dreams periodically. I set up a bank account that only Isabella's mother had access to or knowledge of, I made her promise that she would raise Isabella right and make her want for nothing. I knew what Isabella would face as she matured. After I received Aro's declaration I sought the prophetess who damned my granddaughters. I made her tell me what would their powers would be like. She said that if they reached the age of maturity and were exposed to vampires before their twenty-fifth birthday that they would begin to shift into vampires. If they could be kept away from vampires the change would not occur. If they reached the point in changing that caused the instinct to bite their fate as a vampire waas sealed. She would not tell me of the powers that they would have though. When Isabella moved to Washington to live with her father I started feeling her becoming stronger. There was nothing I could do to prevent it so I waited to see if it would stop. As the feelings got stronger I knew that the time had come for me to visit Isabella and teach her about the choice that she would have to make. By the time that I contacted Isabella she had already encountered the first two of the three vampires that hunted her. She did not tell me about the third, the woman. They wouldn't have killed her. If any of them would have actually bitten her they likely would have been so afraid of the venom they would have tasted in her blood that they would have run away. Isabella's blood had always carried a very small amount of venom. With the exposure to vampires, and then of course Carlisle encouraging her to overcome her aversion to blood. Yes, I know it was innocent Carlisle, don't get defensive. There was no way you would've known that she would become so comfortable with the blood in the lab that she would actually decide to taste it. That is actually what began the real changes in Isabella. Her clumsiness was replaced by grace, and that's when she had the first 'headache'. Luckily she was alone for it. I felt it and I contacted her to explain what was happening. "

I was broken from my trance of listening to interrupt Demetri. "So tonight, that was venom burning her." It was a statement not a question, I knew that agony of burning andd I couldn't imagine what Bella would go through experiencing it so gradually.

"Yes, the change happens gradually for Isabella. The more she is exposed to vampires the more changes she will go through. She has a choice though. If she moves away to somewhere that vampires are not likely to be she will stop changing. It is our presence in her life that causes the changes." He paused to look meaningfully at Bella.

"Isabella you will need to make your choice soon. I know that you return Edward's affections, but if you don't want to continue changing you will have to leave and never return to him." He explained, like he was talking to a child choosing something as trivial as a type of candy.

Bella's face dropped and she stared at the floor. We all waited for Bella to return our stares. She looked up to Demetri and then to me before returning her gaze to the floor.

BPOV

I listened intently and watched the many expressions that everyone made as they took in Demetri's explanation of my life.

Edward's was the only face I could not read. Where I could usually tell anything he was thinking he wore an emotionless mask.

Carlisle was simply in awe, and obviously had a million questions waiting.

Alice almost looked excited at what she was hearing. I couldn't figure out why.

Emmet looked very angry as Demetri described the times I was threatened by other vampires. Often throwing death stares at Edward. I know Emmet was angry that he wasn't there to protect me. I frequently caught Emmet watching me in school like an overprotective brother. I never did understand it.

Rosalie looked sad.

Esme sobbed quietly to herself with tearless whimpers.

Jasper was the one that really baffled me. He just looked tortured and very uncomfortable, as if every emotion in the room was attacking him personally.

I was pulled out of my observations when Demetri began talking about my choice. I realized that he had no idea what happened after the attack from Victoria and the newborns. He wouldn't because that was when I ordered him out of my life.

I knew everyone was waiting for me to say something. I was afraid of Demetri's reaction, but even more I didn't want to explain this in front of Edward. I don't know why, it's not like he was my boyfriend or anything, but for some reason it felt like it would hurt him to hear the words I was about to say.

I stared at the floor as I uttered the words that would make everything reality. "The choice was made, it's too late." I barely whispered, though I knew they all heard me.

Demetri stared in disbelief. "Isabella, it is permanent. This is not something you should decide until you are certain. I don't think you should be making this choice based off of your affections for someone you have barely known for a month." He condemned before narrowing his gaze on Edward. "Isabella does not have to do this. She has told me before that she doesn't want this for her life. I do hope you have not been trying to persuade her to change. Until her bite becomes venomous she has a choice. She can still live a human life, she can marry and have children, she can get old and follow the normal course of life. Would you really.."

"Stop it! Damnit Demetri, it's not him okay! The choice was made when I helped the wolves burn Victoria and the newborns, something happened to me then. I didn't want to tell you that I felt different, I didn't realize then that it was so far. I was angry with you!" I screamed.

"Isabella, how do you know this? Did you bite a human? Did you inject venom into a human? I didn't tell you about that so you could perform experiments." Demetri yelled back to me.

I looked at Edward apologetically for what he was about to hear. "Demetri I didn't do it on purpose. I was very upset after Victoria and the newborns and then our argument. Jacob was with me and he was well…" I looked at Edward again and then back to the floor, I could already see the hurt in his beautiful golden eyes. "he was sorta comforting me, we were, um, we were sorta together, like you know intimate together…please don't look at me like that, I wasn't a child and it was helping, well at least until I got carried away and I bit him." I remained with my gaze on the floor.

It was hard not to react to Emmet and Jaspers snickers. Everyone remained silent though and for that I was glad. I really couldn't tolerate any comments, it was a sensitive subject. Not really because of the sex, but because I almost killed my best friend.

I chanced a glance up before continuing. "Look I didn't know and Jake started getting really sick. He told me that he thought the only thing that could make a werewolf sick was vampire venom. He didn't know about me yet. He just thought I was a strange human. That was when I realized that my choice had been made for me. I had to sneak Jake into the hospital and dialysize him. I wasn't sure if it would work and I was afraid that I was going to kill my best friend. I was so scared. I told Jake about everything and he vowed to give a command to the rest of the pack that they would tell no one. They weren't even allowed to think about it and Jake and I never talked about it again. He was so certain that Demetri was wrong and that if he could keep vampires away from me it would go away." I looked at Edward. "You have no idea the battle that went on at my house when you came to the hospital." I told him honestly.

I couldn't take the hurt that I was feeling from Edward. I wasn't sure if he was hurt to learn that I had meaningless sex with Jake, or if it was because of what was happening to me. I removed myself from Demetri's arms. I shot him a reassuring glance and I walked over to where Edward was frozen on the couch. I got down on my knees to meet his gaze. He finally met my gaze and we stayed that way for several minutes, just feeling each other. I wanted my eyes to tell him that it was okay, but I would have made the choice for him anyways. I wanted my eyes to tell him that I really was in love with him. After several minutes he reached out for my hand and pulled me into his lap and he cradled me against his chest. When I looked back the room was empty.

"They wanted to give us some privacy, they went outside out of hearing range." He told me.

I just snuggled back into his chest. I felt drained from everything that had happened, but I also felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Bella, what exactly do you think you need to apologize for? The whole world owes you apologies, but I can't figure out what you would need to apologize for." He soothed.

"Edward, I've lied to everyone. I lied to you. I let you think I was some fragile human that needed to be worried over. I know that my lies to the rest of your coven are not big, but I've really lied to you. I knew that you loved me, I knew when I woke up in your arms in the back seat of your car, and I could have told you then, but I didn't, I lied and I pushed you away." I complained.

He looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize. "Bella, first of all I don't belong to a coven, we're a family, and whether you know it or not my family adopted you the first moment they all saw you. They wanted to be a part of your life, when I wanted to end your life. Alice had a vision of you and her being best friends on your first day when she saw you in the cafeteria. Jasper is so intrigued by your emotions and your ideas that he can barely contain himself; he just wants desperately to sit next to you and talk to you. Emmet has pictured himself your big brother since the moment he saw you. I'm almost convinced in fact, that had I tried to hurt you then he probably would have killed me. Rosalie, well she loves to pretend to hate you, but in fact her thoughts of protectiveness for you rival mine at times. She used to follow you back in Forks, against my wishes. A couple of times that Alice snuck a peek into your future she sent Rosalie to save you from things. The van that almost crushed you in the parking lot; it didn't because of Rosalie. The filthy bastards that tried to hurt you in Port Angeles when you got separated from your friends; the real reason they ran was because Rose was standing behind you crouched and showing her teeth. Carlisle is so infatuated with you I'm surprised Esme isn't jealous. Esme feels like you're her long lost daughter finally come home. You have no idea how much pressure I have been under for the last eight years. They all blame me because I forbade any of them to contact you. I forbade Alice from looking into your future. The only one I couldn't really control was Carlisle thanks to your past tendency to spend time in the ER as a patient." We both chuckled at that. "It is I who owes you an apology. I missed so much time with you because I was weak. If I wouldn't have run away…"

"Edward if you had stayed not much would have changed. I would have still been hunted by obsessive vampires, that began before I even came to Forks. All things come in their own time. I wasn't ready to change back then. I probably would have hated you if your presence would've caused me to change. " I was confident in that.

"I know you still have questions Edward. I'm ready to answer them, but the rest of your family and Demetri are probably going to want to hear the answers too." I really didn't want to end our time alone, but I didn't want to answer these questions again.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. I heard it ring once and then Alice's sing songy voice chirped, "We're on our way back. I'm so excited to get to talk to Bella, I'm glad she's going to tell us more."

Within a minute they were all back in their seats waiting. I straightened myself up so that I was sitting.

"I think this will go best if I tell you the things that I think you want to know, and if I leave anything out you can take turns asking me questions. Demetri, I know you have more to tell me about the change and my choice. Please wait until I'm done." I looked to each of them to collect the nods of agreement.

**The big reveal is coming up. I'm enjoying editing this story that I started writing two years ago. I'm also an attention whore so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5 Edit

***All Twilight characters still belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 5 edit

BPOV

"I'll start with the powers that I know of, since I know you all want to know. We all know about the shield. Edward can't hear my thoughts, and Demetri cannot track my location. He can feel my existence, but I can hide from him. Edward, you can actually help with this. Tell me what was the gift of Eleazar"?

Edward and Carlisle's jaws dropped. "Um, he can sense the gifts of humans and vampires."

Demetri was furious to hear this. "Tell me you didn't introduce her to Eleazar Carlisle." He growled.

"We didn't know, we were just curious" Carlisle defended.

"You must bring him here, him and anyone else that he has told about Isabella. You have no idea the danger that you have put all of us in. Aro must not learn of Bella until she has completed her change, her powers will not be strong enough." Demetri almost yelled, now standing and pacing.

"Calm down Demetri, he hasn't told anyone and he'll be coming here this evening to hunt with us." Edward explained.

I called the attention back. "Okay, now tell me Edward, was he able to detect any gift other than my shield?"

"No, he could sense that you were blocking him, but he could feel that you were very powerful." Edward confirmed.

"Good, then my practice has paid off. I've been practicing controlling my shield, making it stronger. I've been able to sense it more lately, and I can almost visualize it and manipulate it, much like Demetri can seal thoughts." I beamed at Demetri, very proud of myself. "I can also influence people. I've practiced this on the pack. It's rather funny to watch six grown men hop on one foot and not know why they are doing it. I'm giving you all fair warning; don't lie to me because I know when I'm being lied to. I've also practiced this on the pack. They are not immune to me as Jake thought they would be. I can also will you to tell me things; this has been getting much better lately too. I'm beginning to think that once I've completed the change my senses will be exceptionally strong. I haven't learned to control them well in certain situations much as my strength at times gets beyond my control, as Edward witnessed today. It was great Demetri, I actually had him pinned against a locker with my hand to his throat before either of us knew what had happened." Emmet and Jasper really enjoyed that as they both cracked up laughing at Edward's expense."My hearing and smell have been getting much stronger as well. Also, I've been having dreams when I'm awake. I haven't learned to control them yet. I think Alice will be able to help me with that. The other sense that I've been noticing is that I can feel emotions, not strongly, but I could feel that Edward was hurt earlier before I looked at him. The one thing I just realized is that I think I can sense what gifts people have as well. That's a new one. I didn't notice it until we were at the hospital today." I felt like I was rambling. I usually don't have that much to say. But it felt good to talk to people about what I've been experiencing; people that appreciate it anyhow. I tell Jake, but he says I shouldn't encourage those things.

I noticed the silent conversation that Edward seemed to be having with everyone in the room; except for me. "Would you like to clue me in on what you all are talking about?"

"Bella, it seems almost as if you are absorbing gifts from every vampire that you come in contact with." Said Carlisle.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could hone in on Edward's gift so I can hear all these conversations; I'll have to work on that later._

"That makes sense when you say it." I looked around appreciating all that I was absorbing, and for the first time feeling some degree of excitement for my 'dark curse'.

This wasn't my whole reality though, not yet. I still had a responsibility to the pack. The guys who have loved me and protected me for the last eight years. I knew I needed to go home, if only for a few minutes.

"Um, Edward I need to go home, at least for a few minutes so the pack knows that I'm okay." I told him.

"Bella, I don't think that will be possible right now, can't you just call them?"

"Edward, you don't understand. If I don't go home they will start patrolling around Seattle. They will come here if they think that I'm here. I really don't want to deal with that right now; especially with Jake staying in LaPush and not giving direct orders all the time." I pleaded.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone, and I'm certainly not letting you drive right now, besides, your car is wrapped around a tree. I'll take you home so you can change and check in." Edward was not going to waiver by the tone in his voice.

Alice had keys in hand at the door. "I'm going to take Bella to her house. The wolves won't feel as threatened by little me, besides I want to get a look at your closet Bella." She beamed at me.

Edward started to protest, but Alice shot him a glare that almost had me frightened. It was becoming apparent that you don't argue with Alice.

I was so relieved to have a break from the overwhelming atmosphere at the Cullen house. Really all of those gifts and emotions crammed into that house were starting to make me feel like I was suffocating. I got into Alice's yellow porche and we both sat there and took several camling breaths. I knew that Alice didn't really need the air, but it seemed that she really needed a break from the house as well.

I turned to look at her, "Alice, I just wanted to thank you for not always listening to Edward and sending Rosalie when you saw me in danger. I don't really understand why you did it, but thank you."

Alice turned and looked at me disbelievingly. "Bella Swan, I knew that you belonged with us before my brother ever laid eyes on you. I have patiently waited all this time only because I knew that you and Edward were meant to be and he had to be the one to bring you to us. You are the best friend that I have been waiting for ever since I was changed. My brother can be, well, a little overreactive at times, but I knew that you were destined to be together, and I knew that you were destined to be one of us. It was a little difficult having you dangled in front of us for two years, which is why I couldn't completely ingnore you, and neither could Rosalie. She may act like she hates you for a while, but really she's more like a mother bear. Actually now that she knows that you don't really have a choice she may let go of the hostility." She paused and smiled at me. "Bella, you are my sister. I don't mean to freighten you, but it is what it is. We have a lot of catching up to do. Now lets go check on your mutts and I can get a peak into your wardrobe so I can figure out how much shopping we're going to have to do." And that was it, we were speeding down the road to my house.

Alice pulled off to the side of the road with a very worried expression on her face. "Bella, I can't see anything past this point. I can't see anything that will happen at your house. I can see us returning to my house, but the middle kinda disappears. Can you please stop blocking me?"

I thought about it for a minute and tried to feel my shield. I couldn't feel anything trying to get past it. There was only one other thing that could be blocking Alice. "Alice, it's not me, I think it might be the wolves. They aren't immune to my powers, but Jake told me once that they naturally block some vampire powers." I explained, hoping this would put Alice at some ease. "Let me call to warn them that you'll be with me though. I can't believe I almost forgot to do that."

I called the house and got Seth, I tried to quickly explain what happened with my car and who found me and who was bringing me home. Seth didn't sound too happy about it but was glad I'd be home.

"Look Alice, the pack has been my family. They mean the world to me. I didn't want Edward to come because I didn't want him provoking them. I don't think you would, but just reassure me that you will try to respect them." I pleaded.

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute and then she smilled her biggest smile at me. "Bella you are probably right about Edward, but I'm becoming rather partial to them. They protected you when we couldn't and I can't help but love them for that, natural enemy or not. You have to tell me something though." She paused and grinned mischeiviously at me. "What was it like being with one of those big strong tan guys"? She squealed.

My face turned crimson. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. I decided to try out one of my newly discovered abilities. I grinned back just a mischeiviously at Alice. "I don't know if this will work, but it's the best way I can think of to tell you. You have to promise to never think of it around Edward."

I reached up to place my hands on Alice's face.

APOV

My curiosity was a little morbid, but I couldn't help but wonder what it was like for someone like Bella, who was still mostly human to be with one of those big strong guys that I had seen picking her up from school. I knew which one was Jacob Black, and he could definitely be compared to a roman god with his bronze skin, his dark hair and dark sparkly eyes. The guy had bigger muscles than Emmet.

I wasn't sure what to expect when Bella reached for my face, but the images that flooded my brain were better than any vision I've ever had. Wow, the way that he took hold of her and the things that he did had my head spinning and left me panting when Bella finally released my face. Bella just looked at me sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

There were no words to say, even for me. I started the car back up and we drove the rest of the way in silence, other than the girly grins and giggles that we exchanged.

**Hope you enjoyed Bella and Alice's first little bonding time. I love their friendship and I plan on building on it more. Now hit that REVIEW button!**


	8. Chapter 6 Edit

***Stephanie Meyer still owns all Twilight characters.**

Chapter 6 edit

BPOV

When we pulled into my driveway my heart started racing. I had no idea how the guys would react. I could only hope that it was only Seth at home, if any of them would be understanding it was Seth.

As if he was reading my thoughts Seth came out of the house at the sound of the doors opening. He came to my side immediately, but he wasn't threatening toward Alice, he looked merely curious.

"Seth, this is Alice Cullen, she's sorta my new friend." I said gestering between the two.

Seth and Alice both looked from me back to eachother, then Seth grinned. "Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you, thanks for bringing Bells home, we were starting to get really worried about her. Do you need directions to get back out?" He asked innocently.

"Seth, Alice is going to come inside with me. Like I said she's my friend. If you want to go tell the rest of the guys to go to the garage that will be fine." I said sternly.

Seth was looking a little panicked and I wasn't sure why, but I knew it was getting ready to explode out of him.

"Bells, um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He was whispering. "You see, well, um, we sorta have, um, company, and I don't know how well he'll react if she comes inside. I told him what you said, but, well, he's already going to freak out when he smells you, and well, you know how he can be, and well, Amanda's with him." Seth stammered out.

Ah, so my Jake came home to check on me. I knew the best way to handle this would be to have Alice leave and I would follow her in my truck, but I just wasn't in the mood to be put out in my own home tonight.

I looked at the house, and I knew he was listening. "Jacob Black, I think you should come outside." I said sternly.

The front door finally opened producing my best friend. He hesitated, looking at me and then throwing daggers at Alice. "Jacob, knock it off right now. You will not be rude to my guest, just as I wouldn't dream of being rude to your guest." I demanded.

Jake made his way across the yard and stopped at my side. I introduced him to Alice and explained that Alice was going to come inside and that he had nothing to worry about. Alice reassured Jake and told him she would keep her distance from Amanda, even though she posed no danger to her. Jake said little, but at least he wasn't shaking.

Once we got inside Alice excused herself to go rummage my closet. I rolled my eyes and told her I would be up shortly and not to throw all of my clothes away. She snickered and bounded up the stairs.

Jake introduced me to his Amanda. She really did suit him quite well. She was taller than me, her head came to just under Jakes chin, she had beautiful flowing locks of wavy black hair with streaks of mahogany. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown than Jake's, almost clear. Her skin was perfectly bronzed and had a glow to it. She would be perfect for Jake. We made small talk before Jake excused us and led me out to the garage.

He just stared increadulously at me for a moment. "Bella, what the hell are you doing? Do you know what's going to happen now that you're hanging around with _them_?" He seethed at me.

All different shades of red began flashing in my vision as my anger peaked at his words.

"Jacob, I know damn well what I'm doing. I know damn well what's already happening to me. You know just as well as I do that there's not a damn thing that either of us can do about it. You know there was no going back for me six years ago when I bit you. Now, you listen to me Jacob" and I jutted my finger into his chest. "I cannot help what I am any better than you can help what you are. I don't remember condeming you or getting self righteous when my best friend turned into a werewolf, so why the hell is my best friend doing it to me?" I was screaming in his face now. I didn't care who heard.

"Bella you could have stopped it from completing, you don't have to be one of them, you don't have to be a bloodsucker, you have a choice Bella." Jake began whining at me.

I'd had enough though, this discussion was over. "Jake, I'll make a deal with you, if you stop phasing and turn your back on your herritage then so will I and we'll run off into the fucking sunset and everything will just be fucking wonderful and we'll just pretend that I'm not a bloodsucker and your not a fucking giant dog." And those were my last words before I wheeled around on my heels and stomped into the house.

The whole gang were in the kitchen when I went storming through. I glared at each of them challenging them to say a word to me. No one dared. I turned to find Amanda, because I really did feel bad that she had to hear all of that. The poor girl was terrified.

I grabbed her hand and gave her my most reassuring smile. She managed to smile back, though it didn't meet her eyes, I knew she wasn't afraid of me.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry that you had to be here for this. I assure you there is nothing to worry about though. Jake and I love eachother, but as you will come to find out he can be a little overreactive at times. He's amazing and he will treat you like a queen, but if you ever need help putting him in his place you just call me." And with that I headed to my room to assess the damage that Alice was doing to my closet.

I found Alice knee deep in clothes that she had ripped off of hangers in my closet. I assumed those were the clothes she had deemed not worthy of my closet. In all fairness she hadn't put a dent in my wardrobe. Over the last three years I had found a fondness for designer labels. Though I hardly wore them, I couldn't help myself from buying them.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes while I watched Alice appraise and pluck.

She turned to me with sad eyes and I knew she had heard my fight with Jake. "Bella, this must all be so hard for you, being caught in the middle of two worlds. I know you love them and I can't ever imagine you having to choose. Have you ever discussed what would happen if you completed the change?"

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "No Alice we never discussed it because Jake always thought it would just go away, and to be honest there was a time when I hoped it would." I sighed, the weight of a fight with Jake wearing on me heavily.

"Well, Bella it sounds like you all need to sit down and have a meeting then." Alice proclaimed.

I was a little shocked when I heard footsteps patterring down the hall. The wolves were much quieter.

I opened the door to let Amanda into my room, still very surprised that Jake even allowed her to come up here with Alice and I. This girl was definitely brave.

Amanda confidently smiled at both Alice and myself and walked into my room, taking a place on the end of my bed. I introduced her to the stunned Alice, who had now come out of my closet to investigate.

She really didn't seem intimidated by either of us.

"I'm really sorry for the way that Jacob behaved Bella. I guess there are some things that I should tell you. I am Emily's cousin. I'm from Alaska." She smiled at Alice, and I still wasn't understanding where she was headed with this. "I believe Alice knows my best friend, her name is Kate, she lives in Denali next to my family."

The recognition was instant for Alice, but I was still confused. How did Alice know Amanda's best friend from Alaska?

Amanda must have noticed my confusion. "Bella, Kate is a vampire. Her family are very similar to the Cullens. I've heard the Cullens discussed by her and her sisters. They also consider themselves 'vegetarians'."

"Oh" was all I could say. How ironic that Jake had imprinted on a girl whose best friend was a vampire, and one close to the Cullens at that.

Alice was just as speachless.

"Anyhow, I really think that you need to discuss all of this with the pack Bella. I know how much they all love and adore you. I really think it would be unfortunate to let this come between you. I have already informed Jacob that Kate and her family will remain a part of my life. In fact when we do get married they _will_ be invited, and Kate _will_ be my maid of honor." Amanda confidently stated.

"Well" I decided. "I guess it's time to call a pack meeting. Come on, I'm not doing this without my sisters." I told them.

It didn't take long to have everyone gathered at the dining room table for our meeting. I was feeling rather relieved, this was a discussion that should have been had a long time ago. I was kinda glad that I had Alice and Amanda with me for it though. Alice had already declared that we were sisters. I had felt an immediate kinship to Amanda, which was only intesified and sealed when she came up to my room and despite her imprinting with Jake, she was on my side. I knew she was Jake's, but I just coulnd't help but feel like she was sent here for me too.

I reminded the rest of the pack of my 'heritage' and what we already knew. They knew everything that Jake knew because of the telekinsis that took place when they phased. There were no secrets within the pack.

I told them about my 'headache' and Edward saving me from my car. I also told them about Demetri coming. Only Jake had met Demetri, but they all understood that he means business.

"So, that brings us to now guys." I paused and looked warmly at each of them. "I guess we all have some choices to make. I could possibly delay my change, but I can't stop it. You all know that, just like you couldn't stop your change."

Paul was starting to get upset, and I could hear the low growls of disapproval from the others. "Bella, we love you no matter what you are, but why do you have to involve _them"_? He said glaring daggers at Alice.

I understood his frustration, but he obviously wasn't understanding mine. "Paul why don't you call Sam up and ask him about the hell that he went through when he was the only werewolf in LaPush. Ask him what it was like to not have anyone to talk to."

"Here are the choices that we have. I have to decide if I'll be staying here. You all know that if I stop aging I can't stay here for long. As it is I haven't really changed since I was about 21. You guys can have the house if you choose to stay in the area." Now for what I was hoping for, I looked at Amanda and then pointedly at Jake. "Jake, I don't know how you and Amanda feel about staying at the reservation, I would be more that happy to sign the property over to you. I won't stay here though, that would be a little awkward, given our history. I'll always be close though."

I was a little nervous that this was going to be too much for Amanda, but she took those fears away. "Bella, I don't think that these mutts can survive without a 'mother' around. I would be honored if you would trust me to take over. You've done an amazing job, but I think it's time for you to start living for you as well. If you will be getting an appartment near the hospital or something I would like to help pay for it." Amanda said casually but meaningfuly.

I just wanted to hug this girl. Though there was no way I'd let anyone pay for my appartment.

"Actually" Alice chimed in. "Bella will be staying with us. Bella if you don't mind that is, but I already know you don't. If you want to go somewhere after your change is complete that's fine. "

I needed to interrupt Alice before she got too out of hand. "Alice, I'm surprised you didn't see this, but I will stay here until the change is complete. I'd like to maintain my lifestyle as long as I'm human. Beside's that Edward and I really did just meet two weeks ago, and I'm not quite ready to live and work with him." I was firm on that. I really wasn't sure that Edward wanted me around that much yet either. I knew he loved me as I loved him, but there is a natural course that I felt our relationship needed to take.

"hmph" was all I got from Alice.

"Bella, I think that's a good idea." Said Amanda. "Would you mind if I moved in so that you can teach me how to cook for the pack and run this place?"

This girl was quickly washing away all of my fears and I was falling in love with her.

I looked around for the first time, and realized that the guys were staring at the three of us like we had grown ten heads. Even Jake had been quiet. I could tell he still didn't like the way things were going, but when Amanda spoke, I could also tell that he wasn't going to deny her of anything that she desired. The pack meeting had turned into the three of us girls making decisions while they listened. It was quite a humorous turn of the tables.

"Jake, do you have anything you want to say? I'm not used to you being so quiet, especially when you have so much on your mind." I smiled warmly at him, trying to project that he still mattered to me.

Jake looked down at the table, and then at the rest of us. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said and how I made you feel. I don't want to push you out of our home, ever. I'll try to be understanding, and we will all try to accept your blood- er friends, as long as none of the red-eyed ones come around. You know I can't tolerate that."

"And that Jake, is why I love you so much." I beamed at him.

"Amanda, you can take the guest room if you want your own space. When I move out you and Jake are more than welcome to move to the third floor." I told them.

I knew it was getting late, and Alice and I were needed back at the Cullens. "Alice, Eleazar should be arriving soon. You need to be there too so that Demetri can seal your thoughts about me." Alice was looking confused and worried. "Don't worry Alice, it's just a precaution in case any of you have interractions with a mind reader before my change is complete." I explained.

I went back upstairs to change my clothes. I was starting to feel rather good about life. I went downstairs and kissed all of the boys. I hugged Amanda and told them that I would be back later.

On the way back to the Cullens Alice finally decided to ask the one thing I really didn't want to talk about. "Bella, what kind of danger are you in?"

"Well Alice, if Aro finds out about me before I change Demetri, myself and anyone that knows about me, including my mother would be killed for treachery." God, that sounded even more horrible when I had to say it.

Alice was very curious now. "How long will it be until you change? Is there any way to make it go faster? What will you be able to do to persuade Aro after you've changed? Bella, you're kinda freaking me out." She said sounding more stressed than I had ever heard her mellodic voice.

I tried to answer all of her questions. "I don't know how long it will take, I don't even know how it will happen. I think that a bite would increase the venom, I wouldn't need the three days that a human needs to change, but we're not sure. Demetri said we would only do that if I was in danger. And once I'm changed I can use my gifts to make Aro believe and do anything I want. I could proably make Demeti head of the entire Volturi, but he doesn't want that. The only way that he would overtake the Volturi is if I joined him. Part of the prophecy that I'm glad Demetri left out was that supposedly I carry the spirit of Aphena. Demetri always thought that I would love him like she did. I just don't love him like that. I do love Demetri, and no one could deny that he's irresistably attractive, I just don't feel that way." There I even answered some of the questions she hadn't voiced yet. Wait, how did I know she was going to ask me?

"Bella, did you read my thoughts? How did you know what else I was going to ask you?" Alice asked warily.

"Well Alice, I didn't really hear you ask them, I just knew that you wanted to." I tried to explain.

**Patience, we're almost back to Edward. I just thought Bella needed a little girl time.**


	9. Chapter 7 Edit

***Yep, Stephanie Meyer still owns the Twilight cast.**

Chapter 7 edit

EPOV

I had been pacing the floor for what felt like days waiting for Alice and Bella to get back. I couldn't believe that neither of them thought I would be worried enough for them to call. I didn't want to call and be overbearing; I knew it would only piss Bella off, and if Bella got mad she would leave and then Alice would be furious at me for making her 'newest sister' leave. Ugh, these two were not going to make eternity easy on my sanity.

Listening to Demetri explain the rest of the prophecy was not easy either. Apparently each of the females born would carry the spirit of Demetri's love. Demetri always hoped that Bella would love him the way that Aphena did. Of course I know that Bella does not, but it wasn't helping my already fragile emotional state.

My rescue was almost here though. I heard Alice's porche coming down the driveway. It was all I could do not to run out to meet it.

Bella and Alice came in the front door arms locked and laughing like the oldest of friends. Great, I now had my favorite sister to be jealous of.

Alice and Bella both looked at me and smiled honestly. I couldn't be mad at either of them. Alice had waited patiently to lay her claim in Bella's life.

"Eleazar will be here in 5 minutes" Announced Alice. "Don't worry Demetri, I haven't seen him talk to anyone about Bella, he hasn't been in the company of vampires since he left Edward."

Eleazar arrived as Alice predicted. He and Demetri had obviously gotten along well during his stay with the Volturi. Demetri caught him up on everything and then explained how he was going to seal our thoughts regarding Bella.

"You will still be able to think of Isabella, and you will have full memory of everything that you have learned, however Aro will not be able to access the memories unless you think of them while in contact with him. That is how I have kept Isabella a secret from him. I don't anticipate any of you meeting him, but I cannot afford to take risks with her. She is my princess and I will protect her at all cost." He looked at each of us to ensure that we understood the severity of knowing this secret.

Once Demetri had placed his hands on each of our heads he announced that he needed to leave before Aro became suspicious of his leave.

"Edward, I'm going to see Demetri out, we have a few things to discuss." Bella told me.

I wasn't thrilled about this, but I knew if anyone would die protecting her it was Demetri. So I kissed her forehead and watched her leave with him.

Right after they left I watched Alice's face turn into a mask of horror.

BPOV

Demetri and I walked down the driveway, he had his arm around me, and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. It wasn't a romantic gesture. We had an odd connection, and perhaps if there hadn't been Jake and if I didn't have Edward I may have been able to fall in love with Demetri. I think he understood my connection to Edward, but that didn't make it easier for him. I just felt so secure with him though, it only felt natural for me to cling to him. Neither of us had said a word since we left the house, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

_Isabella, you know I will never pressure you into anything. I do understand you have a connection to Edward, and I do trust him to protect you, but I do wish that you would give me a chance. You've been so angry with me for the last six years…_

_Demetri we've discussed this, even before there was Edward. You know that I always felt like I was missing a part of me. I feel complete with Edward. I really feel like he was my missing piece._

_I will do anything to ensure your happiness my princess. You are my life. You are the reason that I still exist, I will be whatever you need me to be. If you need a friend I will be that, if you need a father figure I will be that too. All you need is to call upon me and I will be wherever you are. When your change is complete you will be able to find me anywhere, just as I can call upon you._

"Thank you Demetri. You will always be my first father. I love you." I spoke aloud, and that was true. Demetri saved me. I may have hated him for what I was at one time, but I owed him every breath that I had ever taken.

Demetri wrapped me in his arms and kissed both of my cheeks, and then he was gone.

I was turning to go back to the house when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Renee's cell.

"Mom, it's been two whole weeks since you called, you better have a good excuse" I teased.

Before she said anything Edward was in front of me looking very intense.

"Bella, honey listen to me, there's a problem. Is your Uncle D. with you?" she asked sounding very afraid.

My heart sank. Renee never spoke of Demetri, but Uncle D. was the code name that we used for him.

"Mom, he just left, what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Then a voice I had never heard, but knew instantly seethed into my ear. "Ah, Isabella, I'm so truly happy to hear your voice. Tell me, how long ago did Demetri leave?"

I couldn't say a word. My whole world was crashing down. Aro was with my mother, and he knew that Demetri had been here. He knew who I was, and he had my mother. I had to think fast though if I was going to save either of them.

I swallowed hard and concentrated on all of my powers of persuasion. "Yes Aro, Demetri has told me most wonderful things of you. You're very lucky to have such a loyal leader of your guard. Now, tell me how may I serve you?" I cooed.

I could tell that Edward was ready to rip the phone from my hand, but I knew I had to play this out.

"Very good my dear Isabella, that is exactly how you need to respond. Tell me, how far from completing the change are you?" he asked hungrily.

I wasn't sure if I should lie, I decided not to. I didn't know how much Aro knew at this point. "Well, I believe that it will be finished soon, however as you know I have no one to compare my change with."

"I see, yes that is true Isabella you are one of a kind. I have to be honest with you, I am becoming rather impatient to meet with you. I'm not very happy that Demetri has been so greedy and keeping you to himself. " he continued to seeth in his velvety voice that did not hide the snake from me.

"Well Aro, we both know how protective Demetri is. We have already made plans for me to come to Italy when I've completed the change. I am very much looking forward to meeting you and Marcus , and Caius. I believe we will have much to talk about." I replied in my most soothing tone.

Edward was pacing now. I knew he didn't like the lies that I was telling Aro.

"Yes, well as I said my patience is running out, and since I'm in the United States, I think your mother and I will make a trip. You see she rather misses you as well. You will be a dear and let the Cullens know that they will be having guests right my dear?"

_Oh, please don't let him hurt Renee. Damn if he knows about the Cullens he knows too much. I have to play along._

"Um, Aro I believe you should speak with Carlisle about that. I've really just met the Cullens and I'm not sure that involving them would be appropriate you see." I hope that sounded convincing.

"Oh, well I see. No matter Carlisle and I are good friends. I'm sure he would love to visit. So let Carlisle know I will be visiting him, and do be sure you stay close. Seattle is a large city and I'm not sure that I could control my thirst if I had to go searching for you."

"Yes, of course I will anticipate our visit Aro." I said, trying to maintain the false pleasantry.

The line clicked and everthing went fuzzy. I felt Edwards strong arms catch me before my world turned black.

EPOV

I was about to lose my cool if I had to continue to hear her play along with that monster Aro.

My resolve was nearly shattered when I watched her face flush and go blank. I caught her just as she was collapsing. I really hoped this behavior would not follow her into immortality.

I ran back to the house with her. I had no idea what to do. Alice had seen Aro coming for her. I took her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. I tried breathing into her face, I splashed cool water on her cheeks. She just lay there completely motionless. Her heart rhythm had changed again. It was a steady bounding rhythm now. I was truly terrified that everything had been too much for her human body and she was shutting down.

I turned to see Alice and Carlisle creep into my room.

"Carlisle I don't know what's happening to her. I think her body is shutting down. I don't think she's going to be strong enough to continue to complete her change." I cried.

Carlisle looked at Alice instead of responding.

Alice looked at me appologetically. "Edward, I know you don't want to hear this, but if Bella is going to be able to face Aro, I think you're going to have to help her speed up the change." She explained.

My head was spinning. "Alice, what are you talking about? How can I help speed her change? We don't know anything about Bella's body."

"Bella and I talked about this on the way here. Demetri said that it was only to be done if there was no more time. Edward, there is no more time! Aro really is coming here, and if she is still human it's not going to end well." And then she showed me her vision of a broken Bella next to a pile of purple flame, I knew what that purple flame would be. It would be anyone that knows of Bella.

"How do I help her Alice, you know I'll do anything to help her." I begged.

Alice looked at Carlisle who nodded at her to continue. "Edward, you have to bite her. She needs more venom in her blood. We don't know how long it will take her, but it won't be the three days. No one knows what will happen. It's a risk. I won't be able to see it until you make a decision, but I'm going to warn you, if you won't do it then I will. I will not lose her and I will not lose all of our lives."

I couldn't do it. I have fought not to bite Bella for eight years. I looked at her still unconscious on my bed. I felt like I would be taking her choice away. This was not how it was supposed to happen for her. Too many unknowns. How could I do this to her? I fell to my knees next to the bed and burried my head into the mattress. I just wanted everything to go away.

I felt a tiny hand and a larger hand on my back. "Son, this is what must be done and you know it. Bella cannot remain human with Aro on his way here. Demetri explained that to us. You need to decide, but I agree with Alice, if you will not then one of us will." Carlisle said in his most fatherly voice.

Instantly my whole family was in the room to back up what Carlisle and Alice said. Jasper looking the most impatient with my waivering.

I knew they were right, I just didn't want her death on my head. It was easier when it seemed the natural course for her life. If I bit her it would be me robbing her of the last of her humanity. I got up and curled myself next to her on the bed.

I whispered into her ear. "Bella love, you need to wake up. I don't think I can make this choice without you. I will not be able to walk this earth if you hate me for doing this. Please Bella hear me. Wake up and tell me that everything will be okay. I need you Bella." I pleeded with her.

Nothing, not even a twitch.

"Edward, we're out of time, this must be done. Bella's future is beginning to get blury." Alice sobbed.

"Carlisle, if I kill her, if she dies, I will not continue to live without her. I can't exist in a world without her, do you understand? You will not stand in my way of dying if this does not go well." I begged.

Carlisle nodded and I knew that he understood. His thoughts were of trying to go on without Esme and he would not.

I watched her breathe, I memorized her smell, the beating of her heart and the blush in her cheeks.

I felt like an executioner as I kissed the spot on her neck where the sweet indulgent blood flowed as I willed the venom to pool in my mouth.

Her skin was not as soft as a human, it was actually not easy to pierce. When I tasted the first drops of her beautiful blood I was in heaven. The aroma had done nothing to prepare me for the flavor, but then came the sting. As her blood ran down my throat it did not soothe, it stabbed. Her blood was telling me that it was wrong to bite her. I allowed the venom to fill the wound and course through her body and then sealed it with my tongue. I was in utter shock. Even if I had tried to kill Bella I wouldn't have been able to. No wonder she was never afraid. I realized then that Bella was still motionless, but she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Oh, God will you ever forgive me? I didn't know what else to…"

"Edward, did you do what I think you did?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella, Alice said that Demetri told you that it was only to be done in an emergency, and Alice showed me that we would all die if you weren't changed. Are you okay? Doesn't it burn?" I asked as reality was catching up to me.

"Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at me and smiled. "I think it's going to Edward, but right now it feels like I have electricity running through my veins. It's like our venom is mixing and having the same reaction that we feel when we touch. It's really quite a thrilling feeling, but I do think it will start to burn soon." She was blushing and giggling. "Edward, I'm not angry with you. This is what has to be done, I just hope that we have enough time. Please promise you won't leave me until I'm, well, done."

"Bella I will never leave you. Ever. You are stuck with me for the rest of eternity. If you try to leave me I will follow you. Do you understand me?" I teased.

Bella grinned hugely and then found Alice. "You have to call Amanda and explain this to her. She will be able to deal with Jacob."

Alice left the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry this had to be sped up, but I want you to know you are a part of this family now. You have always been special to all of us. You will never have to worry about not belonging here." Carlisle told her as he kissed her forehead and left the room followed by the smiles and love flowing from each of my family.

He must have sensed that the burn was coming; moments after they left Bella winced and just nodded to me letting me know that it was beginning.

I lay next to her with her hand in mine. She gripped my hand tightly. She never screamed, but her wimpers and wincing were painful to watch. I kept my eyes closed and focussed on her heart beat. I could tell that the pain was coming in waves. Her hand would relax in mine and I would trace soothing circles with my thumb on her hand until she would grip so hard I thought she would break both of us. I hummed the lulliby that I had begun working on the day that we met at the hospital. I didn't count time; only heart beats. Her heart would speed and then drop. I noticed signs that her heart was failing. I wasn't sure how Bella would be as a newborn so I called the rest of the family to the room in case she needed to be restrained.

Alice announced that it would be only thirty more seconds, and she was glowing with excitement.

I decided to stand at her side, not knowing how she would react when she awoke. I stood there and counted the last agonizing beats of her tired heart, and then there was silence.


	10. Chapter 8 Edit

***All rights to Stephanie Meyer for her Twilight cast.**

Chapter 8 edit

BPOV

The feeling of that gloriously warm electricity running through my veins was thrilling. I knew it was going to change, but for the time being it was like Edward and I were joining in every cell of my being.

I did my best to calm him. The guilt on his face was painful to look at. I determined myself that when the burn did start I would control my reaction as much as I could. I knew what it took for him to bite me and I didn't want to add to his guilt.

When the burn started I felt like I was sleeping. It felt like I had been thrown into a lightning bolt, and it was striking over and over again.

I tried to focus on Edward, who I could feel next to me. He was humming a beautiful lullaby in my ear. I needed to hear him, I needed to feel him. I knew I could make it if he stayed with me. I forgot to tell him I loved him before the burn started. I knew one thing; I had to make it through this fire so that I could tell him how much I loved him. He wanted to follow me for eternity and I hadn't even told him I loved him. I just kept telling myself to make it through the fire, for him. He had to know how much I loved him. My soul was bound to him by his venom that had mixed with my own. Yes, it was the very venom that tossed me into this hellish inferno, but I would throw myself to it over and over again to bind myself to him.

I felt my heart beats becoming less regular. I noticed the clinical signs of impending death that I had made a career out of stoping. It was an odd feeling knowing that your body was dying and welcoming it. I knew the fire would be gone with the last beat of my heart. That was encouragement enough for me to welcome it. This was my destiny. I never belonged in the mortal world. To be honest I was a poor specimen as far as humans go. Before my changes started I was plain, I was shy, and I was so clumsy it was dangerous. I was finally entering the world where I belonged.

I focused all of my attention on the war that was raging inside of my chest. The beats were not right. My heart was blocked; it wasn't able to pump the thick venom that had replaced my blood. I could feel it struggling; and then it quit.

The burn was replaced by that thrill of electricity, and then I felt still, I felt complete.

My eyes fluttered open and the first sight they found was the most beautiful face that ever existed. Edward was standing next to me. I didn't quite understand his expression though. He looked scared. Oh God, I thought, what happened? Am I the first ugly vampire in history? I took in the rest of the room quickly. The whole Cullen family was in the room. Jasper was standing at the foot of the bed looking at me intently, but his expression was pained. Emmet was next to him, his muscles were tensing. Carlisle was next to Edward, at least he still looked friendly. I found Esme, Alice, and Rosalie standing behind Emmet and Jasper. I found what I needed there.

Alice was wearing her huge grin. "It's okay Bella; they were just afraid you would wake up and want to massacre the city of Seattle. Why don't you sit up?"

I started to giggle as I took in what Alice had said.

I sat up, perhaps a little too fast, but not too bad. I giggled again and so did Alice and Rosalie.

The guys were all looking quite embarrassed. I'm sure they were just afraid I would have the same experience as a true newborn. My body has been doing this for a while though.

My throat did feel scratchy, a little raw, but not really burning. Other than that, I felt like Bella. My vision had intensified again. I could hear cars on the freeway and I could hear a herd of dear at the creek five miles southeast into the woods.

I looked at my hands and couldn't help but notice my skin had turned to a smooth ivory. My previously chewed finger nails were now a perfect length and no longer appeared paper thin and brittle.

I was ready to test my voice, and I remembered what I had wanted to do when I made it through the fire. I looked to Edward and stretched out my hand to him. He took my hand and allowed me to pull him down to the bed so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

He still looked oddly weary when he met my eyes, but I had to tell him this. "Edward, I just walked through a blazing inferno, would you like to know my motivation for going through that inferno?" I sang to him. I really loved the sound of my own voice.

Edward nodded.

"I would have run through that fire to tell you this sooner if I could have." I swallowed and smiled at him. "Edward Cullen I am so absurdly and madly in love with you." I told him as I wrapped my arm around him and decided that I could live with never letting go.

Edward found my lips and crushed into them with a blazing passion and need that I returned with the same intensity. My change seemed to have brought a new charge to the electricity that was there the last time we kissed.

"I can assure you that Bella won't be leaving this room for a while, so unless you all want to watch my brother become a man I suggest we leave." Jasper announced, sounding very uncomfortable.

I heard them scatter out of the room, and I can assure you that if it were possible my face would have been the deepest crimson that the world ever saw; because that's exactly what my intentions were.

The kiss only deepened as Edward and I grabbed for anything we could. As soon as the door was closed the ripping of clothes began. Edward had demolished every article of clothing that I had on before I even got to his pants.

He had me crushed into the mattress and was doing very, very naughty things with his hands. He started replacing every touch of his hands with his mouth. I couldn't hold back my screams as he launched his oral assault between my thighs. Edward seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he took me into his mouth, sending me into a frenzy that I had never experienced before. He didn't make me linger on the edge for very long before he sent me crashing over that cliff. My body shook and trembled so hard it felt like the entire earth was quaking. He didn't hesitate before he reached my mouth again and then joined us together. I guided his thrusts with my legs around his hips at first; reassuring him that he wasn't hurting me. Our bodies rocked in perfect synch. We climbed the mountain together. "Bella I need to let go" he panted. I increased my thrusts against his to let him know I was ready, and then we both fell over the edge with growls and hisses erupting.

We lay together still intertwined while our bodies came back to earth, we stared into the depths of each other's eyes letting our souls do the talking.

"Isabella, I will love you for eternity." Edward finally said.

I don't know how long I laid there in Edwards's arms, letting him trace his fingers along my skin. The sensation was indescribable, his touch was no longer cold to me, and everything about his touch was perfect.

"Edward, how long was I out while I was changing?" I asked, starting to remember that there was a world outside of this bed.

"Six hours Bella, six agonizing hours." He sighed.

"Do I look different?" I was curious about the looks I received when I opened my eyes.

"Bella you're gorgeous, you're always gorgeous. Now you just look even more like a goddess."

I could tell he believed what he said, but I needed to see for myself. "I want to see. I won't believe you until I see."

Edward let out another sigh. "Bella I need to tell you about your eyes before you see them."

Oh no, my eyes. I forgot that they would be red now, like the newborns that came with Victoria.

"I know Edward, I've seen newborns before. I'll be okay." I explained to him.

Edward looked at me again. "Bella, your eyes aren't red, they are, well…how do I describe them, they are like emeralds, your eyes are the most amazing green, they are the same color that my mother's eyes were. You're going to have to forgive me if you find me staring at them often."

"I don't understand, why would they be green? Is something wrong with me?" I worried.

"Come on Bella, there's a full length mirror in my bathroom. Just promise me that when you see how amazingly beautiful you are you won't leave me." He teased.

"Nope, even if I'm the ugly duckling you're stuck with me for eternity, you promised." I teased back as I started to get up.

Edward didn't move though. He lay there thinking thoughtfully for a minute, then told me to stay put.

He dashed over to his closet, throwing on a pair of boxers and rummaging for something.

I wrapped myself in the sheet and waited impatiently at the edge of the bed.

Within less than two seconds he was standing in front of me with his hand behind his back grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" I asked starting to feel rather nervous.

He knelt down on the floor in front of me, taking both of my hands in his left hand. When I realized what he was doing I swear my heart tried to start beating again.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he started, staring into my eyes "We have bound ourselves by blood, by venom, and by, um, well you know." He smiled at me sheepishly "I have waited for you for 122 years. Would you please put an end to my waiting and make me the happiest, luckiest man in the universe and become my wife?"

I couldn't help but gasp for air when he produced the most intricate collection of diamonds and emeralds I've ever seen in one setting. The oval shaped groups of the most perfect diamonds were set around an elaborate group of emeralds in the center.

"The ring is all I have of my mother; it's the ring that my father proposed to her with, he chose one with emeralds because he was so enraptured with her eyes, as I am yours. It has belonged to you for 103 years; I just couldn't find you to give it to you. So will you please?"

I couldn't find the tears that I knew desperately wanted to be released. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you. I will marry you today. I will marry you tomorrow. I wouldn't stand to not be bound to you in every way possible." I managed to tell him through my dry sobs as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"There see, perfect fit." He announced, and then his face fell. "Alice" he sighed as the door flew open.

There stood Alice jumping up and down with a mirror that was almost as big as her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited! Come look at yourself. We need to get this over with so we can start planning your wedding. Oh, it's going to be so lovely! We are going to have so much fun. Do you want to go hunting before we go shopping? We need to go shopping Bella. Why are you just sitting there?" Alice spit out faster than lightning as she continued bouncing up and down.

Edward just looked at me apologetically. "I'm really sorry Bella, the word wedding is like crack for Alice." He said, glaring at her.

I didn't know what to say, but I was starting to feel a lot overwhelmed. I wasn't sure that I was really ready that start talking about wedding plans, but I had to do something to keep Alice from combusting.

"Alice, I'm going to get out of the bed, but unless you want me to pass out again you are going to have to stop bouncing long enough for me to look at the mirror." I tried to say in a soothing voice.

Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side for a minute and then placed the mirror against the wall and continued with the bouncing crack fairy act at the door.

Edward handed me one of his t-shirts which I gladly put on in lieu of the sheet as I made my way to the mirror.

The picture that I found in the mirror was so shocking I couldn't help but stare. The woman looking back at me was so exotic looking. She had perfect ivory skin, a small tinge of blush to her cheeks. Her eye brows and cheek bones were perfectly shaped and accented. Her lips were full, but not too full, with a slight natural pout. Her long dark brown hair glistened without the help of the sun and just the perfect balance of mahogany highlights. Her body was slender, but curved just right. The long lean legs would turn any runway model green with envy. More captivating than any of that though were the eyes. I had never seen eyes that shade of green. They matched perfectly to the stones that adorned her left ring finger. I lifted my arm and touched my hand to my face as I watched the beautiful creature do the same. Then he came to stand behind her. They were the perfect balance of each other. I was able to focus and find enough pieces of Bella in the woman to convince myself that it was really me. I knew it was going to take me a while to get used to it though; I was so used to thinking of myself as pretty, but simple. There was nothing simple about what I was seeing in that mirror, and the way that Edward was looking at me made me melt into goo.

Alice had finally slowed her bounce, and was waiting impatiently for me to say or do something.

Just as I was about to concede to a shopping trip to appease her, my memories from before I fainted came into focus. "Oh no!" I cried "How could you all let me forget?" I demanded. "Aro has Renee and he's coming here? Why didn't Demetri come back? Has he called? He has to know by now that Aro isn't in Voltera. What are we going to do? I need to practice with my powers. Alice, do you know when he'll arrive? I need to plan this out." I was starting to feel the weight of the world crushing my chest again.

Alice looked at me knowingly and Edward slammed his fist into the wall, but no one said anything right away. Was I going to have to will them to talk?

Edward wrapped his arms around me and sat me down on his lap. I knew something bad was coming.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but Renee, well she didn't make it. Aro didn't kill her; I think the stress caused her heart to fail. Alice saw it but it was too late. Aro, well, he did try to resuscitate her, but she was just gone. Bella I'm so sorry. Aro wanted to tell you himself so he could apologize in person." Edward delicately explained.

My head was spinning. My Renee, my mother; she knew my whole life that I wasn't the child that she gave birth to, yet she raised me no different. She knew it was dangerous to be my mother, but she took on the responsibility as though it were a decree from God himself. She was the one human that I would get to keep in this new vampire life because she knew. I felt so lost again, like I was in the middle of the forest and I couldn't even see through the brush to find a way out. I wanted to cry, but there were no tears.

I just sat there in a daze until Edward stood me up.

"Bella, listen to me! You still have a very important job to do tomorrow when Aro arrives. I'm going to take you hunting now, I think it will help. This is going to hurt for a long time, but you have to find a way to focus. Do it for her, focus and get through this for Renee." Edward was gently scolding.

I understood, I just couldn't form words yet. I looked into his loving topaz eyes and shook my head to let him know I understood.

We drove in silence until Edward pulled the car off along a thickly wooded area. "Bella, listen you're going to have to try to concentrate now. You need to eat so that your powers are at their strongest."

I knew he was right so I started working on determining myself. I took all of my memories of Renee and the grief that now accompanied them and I wrapped a thick piece of my shield around them. I couldn't keep them there forever, but I just couldn't deal with it right now.

"Okay, I'm ready" I confidently assured Edward, getting out of the car before he could get to my door.

Edward led me deep into the woods. We had passed humans on the way and they didn't tempt me the way that they tempt Edward. The burn was there, but it didn't change when I smelled the humans.

When I felt like we had gone far enough I stopped. I closed my eyes and let my senses of smell, hearing, and touch take over. I found my prey without difficulty, and attacked with stealth. After a mountain lion, two bears, and one elk I finally felt satisfied. I found that Edward was definitely right as well. My senses were stronger and it was as though I could feel all of my powers. I imagined that I was wearing a tool belt and I had everything I needed ready, and waiting to be picked up and used.

We made it back to the house as the rest of the family seemed to be returning as well.

I was eager to start my practicing when I noticed the date and time on my cell phone. "Shit, Edward the hospital! I-we have jobs and we're supposed to be there."

"Shh, no worries Bella, Carlisle already placed you on medical leave. Remember, you had a headache so bad it caused you to blackout and wreck your car. I am going to be transferring my residency temporarily. We took care of that while you were, uh, changing. We have years of experience with arranging our lives around our human identities." He reassured me.

I still couldn't help but worry about whether I would be able to return to the sanctuary of my emergency room. Being around humans didn't seem like it was going to be a problem, but there were a lot of things I would have to learn to master about _playing_ human. Suddenly all the implications of my change were suffocating me. I had been so wrapped in my bubble with Edward I hadn't had time to worry about the pack, or about Charlie. Would I have to leave my life? As my worries were beginning to take precedence over the massive area of my brain I remembered what Demetri told me before he left.

_All you need is to call upon me and I will be wherever you are. When your change is complete you will be able to find me anywhere, just as I can call upon you._

I asked Edward to go inside and give me a minute alone. He started to balk at first, but then sighed and conceded.

I didn't really know what I was doing, so I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on Demetri. I thought about our special place and tried to imagine myself there. At first everything was blurry, but the harder I concentrated I could feel him. My vision started to clear and I was there in our special place. I looked around but I couldn't see him. I called out to him in my mind, willing him to hear me.

_Isabella my love, no more fears I'm here, I told you I would be here whenever you call._

_Demetri, oh, Demetri. I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do. He knows, Aro knows about me and he's coming here._

_I know Isabella. I'm with him. It's the best way, he doesn't know everything. Renee did a very good job at keeping her thoughts sealed; I think it may have taken all of her mortal energy to fight his power. I know this will be hard for you. I loved her too you know. You need to work with your powers. He has known about you longer than I thought. Apparently Victoria sent word to him that there was a human girl with immortal abilities. He made the connection then. He is angry with me, and I don't yet know how this will go._ _This will all depend on your ability to keep your shield up and persuade Aro. Remember his biggest fear is that you will be more powerful than he is. I want you to work on letting certain thoughts through your shield, make sure you keep your gifts hidden though. He must not know the extent of your gifts._

_You can do this Isabella. This is what you were made for._

_How are you enjoying your new looks?_

_Oh, you noticed?_

_Isabella, I've always seen you this way here. You have always been beautiful, but your immortal beauty is the one and only sinful thing about you my love._

_I must go now. I will see you in 15 hours. Please do not waste time, you must practice until we arrive._

_I love you Demetri._

_As I love you my princess. I always have, and so I will for eternity._

_Oh, and Isabella?_

_Yes, what is it?_

_I do hope that I am invited…to the wedding._

Before I could even say anything he was gone. How he could love me so unconditionally, even when I didn't love him the way that he hoped I would. He truly would be whatever I needed him to be. There was no love in history to compare him to.


	11. Chapter 9 Edit

**Almost there….**

***All cookies for Twilight characters go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9 edit

It was time to get to work. I couldn't save Renee, but there was no way I would let my existence damn the rest of the people that I loved. Demetri and the Cullens were vital to my life. I couldn't fathom a world where they did not exist.

The first thing I knew I needed to do was to make sure everyone's thoughts were safe from Aro. This was not going to be easy. I would have to manipulate Demetri's shield on their memories so that the memories of my change were hidden. I was pretty sure I could give them new memories to replace the one I didn't want Aro to know about. If he found out that Edward changed me so I could use my powers against him he would certainly have all of us killed on the spot. I was going to need to work out every angle of this meeting to plan my strategy.

I worked with Edward first; I had the closest connection to him. I had him project all of his thoughts to me about my change. I pulled aside the ones that would not expose us to Aro. I was able to find Demetri's shield and manipulate it around the rest. Then I created images of how I thought my change would have happened without help. It took all of my focus to give my created thoughts to Edward. It took several tries but it eventually worked. After practicing on Edward it was much easier with the rest of the family.

I decided having Eleazar stay was a good idea, since Aro respected him from his previous position with the guard. I had to work harder to manipulate him since our connection wasn't as strong. I discovered that Eleazar had a shield of his own and I had to pull it aside to give him new thoughts.

Eleazar thought it would be a good idea to have witnesses, just in case Aro decided to be difficult. He told me that Aro prided himself on his image among the vampires. Eleazar had the rest of him family come from Alaska. They would arrive a couple hours before Aro and his group.

Alice tracked down a few nomads that were in the area. I explained what I could to them and they all were very willing to do whatever they could.

I didn't want to make Aro feel threatened so I needed to talk to the pack.

Jake and Amanda came out to the Cullens. It was a little tense at first while Jake adapted to my change. Amanda helped tremendously with Jake's insecurities. She really had an amazing way with him.

The Denali clan, aside from Eleazar, and the nomads would stay at my house. I decided it best that Amanda go back to the reservation, since there would be too many vampires around that weren't exactly human friendly. Jake was very happy with that idea. As much as he loathed being separated from her, he certainly didn't want her in close quarters with vampires either.

Jake, Quil, and Paul would stay here out of site, but on patrol to ensure Aro wasn't planning an ambush. Embry and Seth would stay at our house with the witnesses in case they were needed. We mapped a route that would only take three minutes to get here.

Carlisle said that Aro and his guard wouldn't recognize the scent of the wolves so as long as they stayed out of sight unless a fight broke out they wouldn't be noticed.

I was able to see Alice's vision of Aro's group. I was able to make connections from the descriptions Demetri had given me long ago to the guard that would accompany Aro. I already knew what their powers were so it wouldn't be hard for me to lift them if I concentrated. When the Denali coven arrived I would work on using their powers before they departed for my house.

After a little bit of practice I was able to manipulate my shield around the members of my family in case Aro's guard decided to attack with their powers. I was most concerned with Jane and Alec. Demetri told me that they were the most terrifying and both of them were present in Alice's vision. I understood how they could be overlooked. Both Jane and Alec appeared to be no older than twelve or thirteen. They had beautiful cherub faces, only marred by their crimson eyes.

Felix would be along, as he was Aro's muscle. He was frighteningly large, but not as fierce as Demetri. I knew if it came to a battle I would have Demetri, so Felix wasn't a concern. There were six others that Demetri hadn't named, but they were all of the same bulky over muscled stature. They were only there in the event of a fight. My shield would do no good against them, but I had the pack and 20 vampires that could easily take them out if needed.

I was a little worried about my lack of combat training but Jasper pointed out that my powers would be more useful than engaging in physical battle. As long as we kept Jane alive I could use her debilitating powers on anyone I needed to.

I didn't tell anyone how I intended to persuade Aro. I knew that Edward would fight me on it. Alice of course saw it and gave me her seal of approval. That was all I needed.

Everyone was in agreement with my strategy. I relied heavily on Jaspers opinion since he had so much experience in battle before he met Alice.

It was painful to look at Jasper's scars while he told me of the horrors that he endured when he fought in the southern vampire wars. It wasn't hard to picture him physically engaged in battle, but knowing that he felt the emotions of every person and vampire that he killed; that was unimaginable.

Emmet and Rosalie seemed to be hoping for a battle. Edward said they would have to go away into the deep wilderness for a while to 'act like animals' if they didn't get to fight any Volturi. I felt my cheeks get warm when I realized what he meant. The mental picture of Emmet and Rose going at it like animals was too much.

Emmet caught our conversation and gave me a naughty grin. "You ever watched the Discovery Channel little sis?" as he made an obscene gesture. Thankfully Edward took that opportunity to tackle him. I could only imagine the mental picture that Emmet gave Edward when he gyrated his hips.

Alice was very confident in the way that things 'looked', so she decided to busy herself with wedding books. I had to roll my eyes at her enthusiasm over wedding plans while the Volturi were coming with the intent of killing all of us.

Carlisle and Eleazar spend most of their time in Carlisle's study; most likely discussing their theories about me, which I would most likely have to re-shield before Aro's arrival.

Esme stayed busy humming around the house cleaning every already immaculate corner. I couldn't help but wondering how crazy she would go at my house trying to clean up after six messy werewolves. That was a fun image I had to share with Edward. He got a big kick out of it.

We were starting to really enjoy our quiet communication. Edward really enjoyed when I was able to let my shield down so that he could hear my thoughts. He said that when he heard my thoughts everyone else's went away, he said that it was the quietest his mind had been since he was human.

I had some great fun with him and Jasper. Edwards's anxiety had Jasper pacing the floor with him, so I let my shield down to share some of the things I had in mind to do to him after this was over. They both turned to me with huge black eyes taking ragged breaths. Jasper couldn't see the images, but he appeared to be drowning in the lust coming off of Edward. For a second I was afraid they were both going to attack me. Alice stormed into the room and drug Jasper upstairs. Alice shot me a vision of Edward attacking me and tearing my clothes to shreds right in front of Esme. I had to hurry up and shoot him a vision of Emmet dressed in drag before he pounced on me.

It was rather strange not having to sleep. This was definitely going to make third shift easier when I got to go back to work.

Edward and I excused ourselves to go on a quick hunt and check on things at my house. We hunted quickly, but got a little distracted in a clearing on the way to my house. I don't even want to imagine the thoughts the neighbors must have had regarding the local wildlife during our distraction. My own primal nature had caught me a little off-guard. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about my previous fears of never being able to be with a human. If there was any semblance of these instincts when I was still only part human I still would have torn a mortal to shreds. At least Edward didn't seem to mind my affinity for biting.

I did feel bad when I realized that the bite I had left on his left peck would probably leave a scar. Oops.

After we were done being 'distracted' Edward looked at me longingly and asked me where I had been his whole life.

I decided against my first remark which was that I had been making due with a werewolf. "Well Edward, until a day and a half ago I was still human, and I probably wouldn't have survived your first attack if any part of me were still human." I smiled coyly at him.

"Bella, are _you_ accusing _me_ of being rough?" he teased.

"Well why don't you go consult with the five trees that we just destroyed, then you can let me know what their assessment of your bedroom manner is." I snickered.

It was easy to forget about the impending meeting when we were together. I felt so free walking at a human pace with Edward's hand in mine. This was part of our practicing my human manners.

We got to my house just as dawn was breaking.

I didn't expect Edward to be so impressed with my house, especially with the extravagance that the Cullens enjoy.

I had to explain to him about my account that Demetri set up and the investments that I made. I gave him the tour and explained for him my inspirations for designing the house the way that it was.

"I always knew that I would have to move away, so I wanted to make sure this place was a perfect home for the pack." I explained; then filling him in on the decisions that we had made at our meeting for after my change. Little did we know that I wouldn't be human 8 hours after that meeting.

I wasn't really sure yet when I would move out. Everything had been happening so fast.

"Bella, don't worry about moving right now. We can sit down with Jacob and Amanda after this is all over with." Edward soothed me as though he had heard my thoughts.

Really looking around at the home that I had built it made me feel accomplished. I think that if I had met Edward before I had made anything myself all the things that he wanted to give me would have intimidated me. I used detest receiving gifts or having anyone pay for anything. Now money was just money. If Edward wanted to buy me a fancy sports car and jewelry that I would hardly wear, so be it. If it makes him happy I can be happy. Besides after the last seven years of being a pack mom, I wasn't entirely resistant to letting someone take care of me for a while.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts on my bed while I pulled clothes out of the closet. I was interrupted by Amanda's footsteps on the stairs. _They need to get her back to the rez soon._

"Come in Amanda." I called before she knocked.

"Amanda, I love having you here, but you need to get back to the rez. Where's Jake?" I half scolded, though I knew my voice sounded musical to her human ears.

"Oh, you know Jake he's spent three hours giving orders for the two that he'll be gone. I just wanted to come and give you a hug before I leave. I already feel like I'm leaving my family." She said honestly.

_What a beautiful person she is. I feel like she's my family too._

"Oh. My. God. Bella, what is that on your finger?"

I remembered that I had taken my ring off for practicing and forgotten to tell Jake and Amanda.

I turned to her, held my hand up and grinned. She made me feel like a school girl. "Oh, you mean this ring? The one on this finger? Oh, well, you know just something Edward had lying around for a century." I teased.

Amanda grabbed my hand for inspection and proceeded to jump up and down with squeals, unexpectantly causing me to do the same.

I didn't even notice Jake enter the room and join Edward in staring at us on the bed.

The sight of my Edward and my Jacob sitting beside each other on my bed was almost enough to floor me. They were sitting next to each other on my bed. They weren't trying to kill each other, and they weren't even glaring. Jake wasn't shaking and Edward's hands were relaxed in his lap.

I couldn't help myself. I ran at them and knocked them backwards wrapping my arms around them and squealing with delight.

"Yeah, okay Bells, I may not be able to smell you, but your rubbing my nose in his hair and that's just wrong." Jake whined, but I could hear the teasing in his voice.

I let them up and they promptly scooted away from each other.

"Amanda, we need to get going. You're going to have to let go of Bella's arm for a few hours." Jake teased. "I promise if you're a good girl I'll let you play with her tomorrow."

"Very funny Jake, such a comedian; hmph, as if you could stop me from playing with Bella if you wanted to, Alice and I have a wedding to plan!" she declared as she kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door dragging Jake with her.

Edward and I just shook our heads in unison at them.

"You know, you're in really big trouble when her and Alice get together again. I think I'll be excusing myself if Kate and her sisters decide to hang around too." He informed me.

I threw myself to my knees at his feet, "Please I'm begging you, take me too. I don't care if we go to a baseball game or a strip club. You wouldn't leave me with all of them."

"Oh, no, no, no Bella you're the one who gave Alice and inch. You're along for the whole road trip now." He giggled, knowing full well the torture that I was in for.

We decided to drive my truck back to the Cullen house so I didn't have to worry about not having my own vehicle to drive. I really was missing my car though.

We got back to the house just as the rest of the Denali's were arriving. I met Eleazar's wife Carmen, and then Tanya, Irina, and Kate. I had to quickly explain to Kate why she smelled her best friend all over me. She was elated to find that Amanda would be so close to family.

All of the Denali coven women were exquisitely beautiful. I caught Tanya looking at Edward longingly a couple times before I got fed up. I knew of their history and her multiple attempts to seduce him. She really was a lovely woman, I found myself surprised that he hadn't even taken her up on the offer of a purely physical relationship. He was mine though and I couldn't be distracted by her hungry eyes focused on Edward, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I shot her images from our 'distraction' in the woods.

Her face crinkled up and she had to look away. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

No one else understood our reactions and that made me laugh even harder. Tanya looked like she was going to be absolutely sick.

"Tanya I really am sorry. I'm sure we will be great friends; but if you are going to look at him that way you're going to be seeing a lot of me naked in your head." I sputtered through my laughter, but I was serious.

To my delight Tanya raised her hands in surrender and joined in my laughter. "Forgive me Bella. Old habits die hard sometimes. As beautiful as you are though I really do not want to endure another image of your breasts in my face. God, girl! That is a lethal gift you have!"

The rest of the family had caught on to our banter and were stifling giggles, well except Emmet he was beside himself rolling with laughter on the floor.

Edward seemed more embarrassed than amused, but it was a means to an end and it got the job done.

We ended our fun so I could practice 'stealing' Kate's gift. Edward was a good sport about being on the receiving end of the experiment. I only zapped him twice before I was satisfied.

Kate's gift worked much the same as Jane's, so I was thrilled to discover that I would be able to use the little witch's gift against the Volturi if I needed to.

I didn't need to shield any of their thoughts because they would only be there if things got ugly. The plan was to keep my powers a secret from Aro unless I absolutely had to use them.

I really had no ill intentions toward to Volturi. I respected their position in the vampire world, and I understood why Aro would feel threatened by me. I just needed to make him understand that I wasn't a threat to his power.

We cemented our plans and sent everyone to fall into place.

Alice made the announcement that they would arrive in five minutes. Her vision of the outcome was not clear yet, as that would depend on Aro's decision, but she saw them arriving peacefully.

**Okay, this is it. We're at the point where I quit writing 2 years ago. I hope you're all enjoying so far. I haven't decided entirely how far this is going to go yet, but we'll see how well I've managed to get back on the Bella/Edward train. Reviews might help convince me….**


	12. Chapter 10, First New Chapter in 2 years

***Bella, Edward and the rest of the original Twilight gang belong entirely to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: Okay lovlies, here we go. No more edits of old chapters. This is the first chapter I've written in 2 years for this story. I think Edward and I had some pretty good bonding moments over a few glasses of vino and we're ready to pick up where we left off. Hope you enjoy and continue on the journey. I have a few ideas for where I'm going to take this. Your REVIEWS help with figuring that out.**

Chapter 10 unedited

They pulled into the Cullen drive after exactly the 5 minutes that Alice had predicted. Two shiny black town cars with blacked out tinted windows. I was secretly waiting for the men in black to get out and secure the perimeter.

The driver of the first car got out and opened the back door announcing Aro of the Volturi. He was followed by a timid looking blonde named Renata and then Demetri.

The second car was opened and Jane, Alec, and a vampire slightly larger than Emmet named Felix filed out.

They all fell into places like chess pieces behind their master. I wanted to throw up.

I wasn't entirely sure how I would react to meeting Aro and the other Volturi guard, but they didn't phase me. What I really wasn't expecting was my reaction to seeing Demetri with them. He just didn't belong behind Aro. He didn't belong behind anyone. I had never wanted to grab him and shake him telling him exactly that ever.

Carlisle was of course the first to greet Aro. Ever the diplomat. "Aro, old friend, it's been a long time. I'm pleased to welcome you to my home and to introduce you to my family, as well as our guests". He said while shaking hands with Aro.

"I'm delighted by your hospitality Carlisle" he returned "however, my delight is unfortunately overshadowed at the moment with some news I need to share with our young Isabella". He continued sounding nothing of the snake I had previously spoken with over the phone.

I chose that moment to step forward from my place beside Edward. Extending my hand toward Aro as I approached and carefully making eye contact with the ancient vampire ruler "Aro, I am Isabella Swan, please call me Bella. I have been anticipating our meeting". I tried to maintain the same diplomacy in my voice as Carlisle.

Aro stood before me and took my offerred hand delicately and with a slight bow met my gaze. "Isabella, dear one, I've looked forward to meeting you for so long. I am eager to hear about your very recent changes, as I'm sure Demetri is as well since you were most definitely still mostly human the last time he saw you. I need to tell you of your mother however, and this I do not look forward to. I'm terribly sorry to have been present at the time of your mother's heart failing. She was a beautiful and wonderful person and I can tell you better than anyone that you were her life. I'm so sorry to bring you this news upon our first meeting. I will make any arrangements that you wish". He finished as he bowed his head with true sorrow and regret.

To say I was stunned would be the understatement to top them all. This is certainly not what I had expected from the vampire I had built up in my head over the last 6 years to be a demon from hell sent here purely for my destruction.

Edward stepped up beside me and took my hand in his, with a gentle squeeze as a silent reasurance. I definitely needed it at the moment.

Carlisle made the introductions of the rest of the family as well as the "guests" to Aro and the guard, aside from Jasper, who I learned was already aquainted with Aro from after his time in the Southern Vampire Wars, which I was now very much looking forward to hearing more about. Carlisle invited Aro and his entourage into the back yard to continue our meeting.

As we were all settling and being seated around the patio of the Cullen's house I started taking inventory of anything I could from Aro and his guard.

Jane and Alec sat stoically next to each other and seemed to be able to communicate with each other with barely noticeable body language like blinks, finger twitches, etc. Their emotions were almost identical mirrors of each other. There was a constant undercurrent of love and protectiveness between them with a blanket of arrogance, fear, and sadness. It seemed as though their only devotion was to each other, I felt nothing from them towards anyone else other than indiference. I didn't miss the daggers that Jane was occasionally throwing in my direction however.

Felix, I found most unusual, although he bowed and said everything perfectly right to Aro, his unwaivering devotion was in fact to Demetri. I'd have to keep this in mind. I wondered if Demetri was aware of this. I also had to wonder about the other members of the Volturi and their true devotion, having been told of Marcus' ability to read relationships how was it that he had not known or revealed Felixs' bind to Demetri.

Renata had a fearful, but unwaivering devotion to Aro. It almost felt forced or fake, I wasn't really sure, it just didn't feel like any relationship I had ever witnessed. I knew that she was a shield of sorts, and acted as Aro's personal protection. It wasn't difficult at all to figure out how her shield worked. It was entirely physical and she didn't project it from herself at all times. If there were a battle to take place taking her out would be difficult as the shield was a constant buzz around herself at all times. I found myself wanting to know if she had been some sort of slave or something as a human for her timid nature to have brought forth this shield into her vampire life.

It was difficult to reign in my need to jump into Demetri's lap to find the comfort I knew I would find there to deal with my emotions over Renee. I know he cared for her deeply loved her simply because she loved me so much. I had to respect his position as head of the Volturi guard for the first time ever. He was also having difficulty maintaining his mask of stoicism and was projecting as many reasurances to me as possible.

Had it not been for Edward at my side and the family surrounding me I wouldn't have been able to maintain this casual demeanor. I knew I had to stay strong though. If I failed this the lives lost would all be on my head and I just couldn't face that.

Aro I found to be the most difficult to read. His emotions were very diluted, but ranged from arrogance, fear, curriosity, and resignation. I couldn't begin to guess where the resignation came from or reguarded. I was resisting the temptation to use Edwards gift to hear his thoughts since Edward had explained on the way out that Aro's thoughts were very intricate and usually in his ancient language. I was very curious about the fact that Aro had not attempted to use his gift to read any of the thoughts of myself or the family as he greeted us. From what I understood that was his usual method.

I sat idly while pleasantries were exchanged, but my tolerance for these things was long gone. A million different scenarios and outcomes had already processed before we even moved. I refused to give in at this point though and endanger any of these people that I was quickly beginning to see as my family.

Apparently Aro and I were on the same page with something, as he unecessarily cleared his throat to call attention to the group gathered. "Carlisle dear friend, thank you again for your hospitality, however as we all, I'm sure, know this isn't purely a social visit. I'd like to hear more about Miss Isabella's recent changes, as well as her plans for her new life". He said pointedly looking at me, as if I were a child being expected to explain a misbehavior.

I gave the most accurate recount as possible of my gradual transformation, touching mostly on the black outs and headaches, with Demitri filling in some areas. I still found it difficult not to run over and climb into his lap. Once I was satisfied that I had given Aro the bit of my life history that I could safely give without exposing the presence of the wolves, as well as the lengths Demetri and I had gone to keep Aro out of my life. I did reasure Aro also of the false plans to take me to Italy if I ever completed the change. Aro's responses were very difficult to read. He nodded, "hmm"ed, "mmhmm"ed, and asked questions in all the right places, but everything else was like talking to a brick wall.

Just as I thought Aro was going to start his "ruling", I began to pick up on a lot of movement and a lot of emotions that I wasn't expecting. I immediately pushed myself in front of the Cullens, throwing my shield around all of us. It took everything in my power to resist my instincts to crouch and growel. Jasper had the growling part going for all of us. At the moment that I caught the scents, the trees parted revealing more of what I assumed to be Volturi guard along with the witnesses and wolves that we had gathered. My heart instantly shattered and crumbled into my stomach. Everything I did, all the work to protect my protectors from these of my kind, it was for nothing. I should have known better than to think that there was any way this was going to go as easy as Demetri thought just because of these stupid powers of mine.

**Ahhhhhhh! I know you all hate me at the moment, but this chapter will go on forever if I don't stop here. The good news is I finally know where I really want this story to go. I really do appologize for the delay, but it took longer than I thought it would to get over this hurdle. I swear it won't be anywhere close to so long for the next chapter. I'm actually pretty excited to get this story out and finished now that I know where it's headed. **

**REMEMBER: REVIEWS help me continue knowing you like where it's going too. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Stephanie Meyer still owns all the awesome original Twilight characters. **

Chapter 11

**AroPOV**

I was stunned and speechless as I stood to see my brothers step forward and the rest of my guard walk through the parted woods bordering Carlisle's yard. They had not even been told of where we were really going. We were supposed to be in the south dealing with an uprising of wars over territory. I had been aware of these nomads who were gathered to be witnesses as well as these dogs the Cullen's befriended, just another reason to wipe them off of the earth. They were a mockery to vampires and they thought having Isabella would protect them. They would've been all dealt with before anyone knew what happened, but now enter my dear brothers, and they're ruining everything. They didn't even know of my monitoring of Demetri's bloodline.

"Brothers" I greeted. Sending them every wave of confusion I could.

"Aro, what a surprise to find you here, as we came for a visit with our old friend and made some new ones". Was Marcus' sneered reply. The brother who barely spoke a word in almost 1000 years obviously had some sarcasm built up in there.

"Yes, well it appears that our old friend Carlisle has a new family member, who also happens to be related to our beloved Demetri, so since we were in country I thought it would be nice to drop by for a visit and some catching up". I told them trying to convey as much sencerity as possible.

"Enough of this bullshit"! exclaimed Caius with fire in his eyes. "Aro, we have been aware of your monitoring and orders given on Demetri's bloodline for the last 300 years. You have treasoned against our kind, your guard, and your brothers enough, it ends now".

I could feel the force behind Caius' words from across the small field. I was uncertain as to how to handle this situation and began searching for my beloved Chelsea to find out why she was not doing her job and strengthening the bonds between us like she should be.

The mind reader stepped slowly up and whispered lowly for me that my brothers had ordered her death upon my leaving the castle and they were well aware that I would be searching for her at this moment.

Marcus then stepped forward in front of the rest. "Aro, you are no brother of mine, you haven't been since the day that by your own hand my mate, your own sister, was killed. You have disgraced the Voluri name with your greed and insatiable hunger for power. These witnesses you see behind me were gathered by your 'good friend' Carlisle because he didn't trust you to be fair without them. You will no longer drag us down with you Aro. This is the day that your reign ends".

I did the only thing I could think of to protect myself and my position. If my brothers were going to betray me, they would be dealt with. "Alec, Jane obviously my brothers are under some sort of control, please do stop this nonsense" I commanded.

Jane and Alec stepped up beside me, apology, confusion, and terror in their eyes.

"Master, forgive us, we mean you no disobedience, however our powers do not seem to be affecting anyone, we've been trying since your traitors stepped forward" Jane explained.

My eyes immediately searched out the little wench I knew would be responsible for blocking Jane and Alec. Isabella stood as fearless and fierce as ever, meeting my eyes without hesitation to let me know my assumption was correct. As I began searching for exit routes I took note that the guard, the mangy dogs, and the witnesses had formed a circle around us.

Marcus stepped into the middle at that moment joined by Caius. "Demetri and Isabella, if you would please join us" Marcus invited. "Carlisle, I apologize in advance. I know you are a man of peace, and I regret that this cannot be dealt with away from your home". Marcus explained as my confusion began to clear. I knew that tone. I had not heard it used in the time that he had been silenced since I took care of my insolent little sister who pushed him to go against me time after time.

As Isabella and Demetri joined my brothers in my place at their sides I did not miss the recognition in her eyes. This was not the first time my brothers have met the mysterious little bitch, whom I never wanted to kill more than ever. I could not understand how this could happen without my knowing.

Instantly, before I could even react I was restrained by several of my guard, along with Jane and Alec.

It was Demetri who spoke this time. "Aro of the Volturi, you have betrayed the laws which you yourself helped to write. You have betrayed the loyalty of those who put their trust in you. You have damaged the reputation of the Volturi as keepers of these laws. It is my honor, in rememberance of each of my granddaughters whom you ordered slain moments after their first breaths, that I sentence you to your own death in accordance with the laws which you have broken for far too many centuries".

The instant the words left his mouth I felt the sharp tear and heard the metallic screetch and then it was dark.

**BPOV**

I watched the shock register on the faces of my family as I stepped forward. I knew Edward had gathered from the minds of Marcus and Caius that this was not our first meeting. Although I didn't know when or how, I did know that they would be ending Aro, as well as Jane and Alec. I could not have told them about the private communication I had been having with Demetri, nor that he had brought Marcus and Caius into our private meeting place. I would of course have to tell them, especially Edward, that this is how I would be balancing my place amongst the Volturi with Demetri with our lives.

I saw the realization in Aro's eyes the moment he sensed the familiarity between his brothers and I. This would be my vindication for my ancestors who were killed before me, for the sufferring that Demetri faced while he figured out a way to save me from the same fate, and for my mother. Renee died keeping my secret. She lived for me for 25 years, and then she gave her life for me.

I couldn't even be bothered to look away as Aro's head was removed at Demetri's order. Jane and Alec were dealt with without word. I couldn't help but feel a sting of regret for these two, but they were created too young. They didn't have the ability to make their own way. They were loyal to Aro because he's all they could remember and therefore all they knew was lies, deceit, pain and destruction. As the plumes of too sweet purple smoke rose into the air I felt the release of angst and sorrow from Demetri. I took his hand in mine to give him what comfort I could. His self loathing for following Aro's orders and not being able to save my ancestors would be his dark curse for eternity.

I turned to find Jake and Sam standing in their human form waiting to finish our business.

"Jacob Black and Sam Uley please step forward" I requested with an authority I had never known before, but felt right. "As leaders of the Quileutte shape shifters and keepers of this territory, and for your tribes willingness to protect even in matters that were not entirely yours I would like to inform you that on behalf of the Volturi the Olympic Penninsula north of Seattle will from this time on be off-limits to vampires and enforced by the Volturi. Your future generations will be free to live out their lives without the need to shift to protect your people".

The love and gratitude which graced Sam and Jake's faces with the realization that their sons and daughters would not have to face the tribulations of shifting was indescribeable, and it was the greatest honor the Volturi could give to me to give this to these boys who had sacrificed so much for me.

I turned to see pride and love beaming at me from my mate and my family and I could not have been happier in that moment.

**AN: Aweeeeeeeee! So damn sweet makes ya wanna go jump through rainbows and chase unicorns, I know. I'm almost finished with this story. It may have taken some different turns, but the lack of REVIEWS has me aiming for the finish line so I can concentrate of Jasper. **

**We're not quite done yet though so stay tuned…and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Chapter 12 **Epilogue**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but take in a deep unncessary breath soaking up the beloved smells of my beloved Seattle Heights ER as I stepped through the doors. I've been back to work for a month, and still I think about how close I came to losing it all, losing this, and losing myself.

After a lot of deliberation between Edward and myself, and of course the family, I decided I wasn't ready to rush into anything. I'm 25 with the rest of eternity ahead of me and to rush from my life into another just doesn't seem reasonable. I'm not ready to leave my work, my boys, or my family. Edward wanted to move away and start new at a new hospital. This will have to happen sooner rather than later, but for now I just want to take the slow transition that fate has allowed me that most of my kind are not given.

For the time I'm remaining at my house spending as much time with the boys, Jake, and Amanda as I can. There's a lot that Amanda is taking on with those mutts and it's been my absolute pleasure teaching her how to handle them and take care of them. Edward and Jake say it's just an excuse for Alice and I to have fun with our human best friend, and perhaps they're right. I couldn't have hand picked a better chick for Jake to bring home to me. Hahaha.

I don't know how long the guys are going to insist on staying in Seattle. I was somewhat surprised they didn't all want to go back to the rez and get on with their lives when the area was cleared of vamps, clearing them from needing to shift anymore. Seth and Paul have asked a few times if they can stay with me. We don't really know how long a shifter will live, but since they don't age or change as long as they continue to shift Carlisle believes they are immortal until they stop shifting. If that's what they want, then there's nothing I won't do to make sure they're happy.

Jake and Amanda's wedding has been planned for 6 months from now, and Alice is doing an amazing job of convincing me that Edward and I should join them for a double wedding. It would make sense, especially since we have planned on moving after that.

"Bella, you have a phone call on 2" Jess called out.

I looked at the phone as if it were going to eat me, knowing fully who was on that line due to the 5 calls I had just ignored on my cell.

"Alice, I do work here you know" I whispered into the receiver.

"OOHHHH, Bella, I'm soooooooooo excited, I knew you would love the idea if you really thought about it. Don't worry, I know you're really busy with all your nursey stuff so I'm going to do you a huge favor and take care of eeeeeverything, you can thank me later, don't forget we're shopping after your shift, talk to ya later, oh and by the way you're not fooling anyone, they all know you're head over heels for my brother, congratulations you are the top of the ER scandal gossip, love you". And with the end of the ADD tirade and not a word spoken by me she hung up. Crazy midget pixies.

"Trauma alert, incoming gsw on 4 victims, one arresting, chest tubes, fluids, narc en route to Seattle Heights, eta 3 min out." Came from the radio.

Edward was already standing at the desk, even though he would've heard it across the building.

"Okay, all teams on deck for this one. Page all departments, I want them in the bay waiting for orders before these rooms are even filled". I barked out as the teams assembled to their stations and made the necessary pages.

As I made my assessments and ordered the teams of nurses to their patients I couldn't help but notice Edward and how confident he had become with the chaos. My team had truly become our team. I couldn't have imagined 3 months ago when he walked into my ER that we would be here already, so with nothing but eternity ahead I set my complete focus to the patients in the trauma rooms. This would always be our sanctuary.


End file.
